Sandpaper and Silk
by debronze
Summary: Being locked up with the Joker was not a plan seventeen year old Eilish Jordans had, but after helping him escape, he takes a sudden liking in her. Soon to be M for Language, Violence, Sexual Content Joker/OC
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone, some of you may know me, some may not, but I originally wrote this last year and unfortunately had to delete it, and my other story 'A Tricked Revenge'. I'm putting both back up due to the requests, and the fact that I didn't get to finish them! I still have the files, but as I rewrite them I will be adding and removing things so it won't completely be the same. Anyway, I'm a big Joker fan, trust me when I say I'm not a Mary-Sue, not that it even matters. I hope you enjoy the story; you are warned that there is graphic violence, drugs, strong language, and possibly sexual content. Enjoy!**

"Eilish Jordan, age 17, received 1:18 AM, arrested for possession of cocaine, and alcohol…" the officer stated as he read off the report to the woman at the desk of the Major Crimes Unit. The young girl stood next to the tall officer, seeming helpless with her tiny wrists bound against the cold metal of her handcuffs. She let her tired yet restless body slump to the side slightly, letting her long dark brown hair fall to her sides. Although her small athletic figure seemed small next to the rather large officer, she had an average height that stood around 5'6. Her long thin eyebrows complimented her chocolate brown eyes washed over with heavy black eyeliner and mascara.

The woman at the desk started typing things in to the computer in front of her. Eilish's eyes wandered to the woman's fingers that never left the keyboard. _What is she writing, a novel?_Ignoring the woman, she looked down at herself to see her tight black tank top sticking to her sweaty light tan skin, as well as her light jeans that were now uncomfortably sticking to her legs…not something she would have worn if she knew she was going to be arrested.

_(A Few hours later)_

_"Stacey what the fuck are you doing? My dad will crucify me if he finds that!" Eilish shouted to her friend who was casually drawing out lines with her boyfriend. Stacey whipped her head back and let out a silly laugh as she sat on Eilish's bed._

_"Oh chill out Leashy weashy, it won't be here for long." she smiled, looking over at her boyfriend who sat there buzzed out of his mind._

_Eilish rolled her eyes annoyed at how ridiculous everyone was being. She closed the door and walked back down the hall, stepping on the trashed floor that must have been mistaken for a garbage bin. She walked back downstairs to where the party she was hosting was. She flashed fake smiles and greetings to some of her friends, and to the people she had never seen in her life. Although it didn't really matter to her, she saw herself as someone who was friends with everyone, no matter what they do, who they are, or even what they look like. In a way, some who didn't know her saw her as a 'popular snob', almost putting a bad reputation under her name._

_Eilish was on the varsity soccer team, student council for her Junior class, she had the looks, her brother was an 'infamous' senior and her father worked at the one and only 'Wayne Enterprises'. And to get places in a small suburban area such as the one she lived in, near a huge city like Gotham, she had it all going for her._

_She continued to walk around her fairly big house that seemed only bigger with all of the people trashing it. _

_"Leash!" she heard a familiar voice calling out to her over the loud sound of shouting and music. She turned around to see one of her close friends Kat, holding a red solo cup in her hands._

_"Hey I thought you weren't coming?" Eilish asked her, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_"My parents went out to__Antonio's__in the city…so much for being grounded." she snickered, flipping the strands of blonde hair out of her face. Eilish laughed a little, moving out of the way for people to pass._

_"I'm sure most of the parents of the people here don't know they're here either." Kat added, turning to the crowds of people behind her as she spoke._

_"Well, you know how the parents around here feel about booze. Thank God for your brother, he's really the only one who knows how to even get any." She said sipping from her drink. Eilish nodded._

_"The parents don't even know it's him, and treat him like a king." Eilish said almost in disappointed tone._

_Eilish's brother was looked up to as a 'God' in her school,__Montgomery High School, everyone adored him, and to Eilish, they were best friends despite the several arguments that seemed to occur everyday._

_"Hey did you hear about-." before Kat could finish what she was saying, there was a loud slam and everyone suddenly started to scatter around the house, screaming. Eilish's first reaction was to run, which she did, but not to the right place. She ran up to her room, being shoved out of the way by people who were running down the stairs. Once she reached her bedroom she was shocked to see that Stacey and her boyfriend had already left, leaving a stash of drugs on her bed and counter. She ran over to the small balcony leading out of her room to see officers chasing her friends out of the pool and hopping over the fence of the backyard._

_"Shit!" she quickly scurried through one of her drawers where she had kept a pocketknife her father had told her to put there. She found it and took her shoe off, sliding it against the bottom of the shoe and carefully putting it back on. She turned to run out of the room but was stopped when a gun was being pointed at her._

_"Freeze!" the officer shouted at her. She slowly raised her hands, her jaw slowly dropping.__This can't be happening.__She kept running through her head. She then looked at the drugs on her bed and realized how bad she must have looked just then, as her heart was about to burst through her chest. She then watched as a few more officers entered the room, slowing the pace as they looked over the drugs on her bed._

_"You live here, ma'am?" one of the officers asked as he ordered one of the officers to confiscate the drugs on her bed. Eilish nodded her head slowly, watching the looks the officers were giving each other._

_"You are under arrest for the possession of three illegal drugs, under aged drinking, destruction of property…" he sighed as one of the officers came over to handcuff her, "looks like you'll be missing out on your Algebra test tomorrow."_

_She couldn't believe what was happening, she wasn't drinking and the drugs weren't hers, and she didn't want to even think about what he meant by 'destroyed property'. She went to argue with what he was telling her but was stopped once she opened her mouth._

_"Anything you do or say will be used against you." He added. She started to panic as she was escorted out of the empty and trashed house, hoping that everything was all a dream._

_"Where are your parents?" the officer asked her as he slid into the car, looking into the rearview mirror to meet her eyes._

_"Mom's out of the country, dads in the city." She told him softly as she dropped her head down slightly in shame. He started to type a few keys into the computer that was held between the two front passenger seats. She watched the red and blue lights being flashed against her house._

_"Where does he work?" he asked._

_"Wayne." he chuckled as she answered him._

_"Looks like you're going to the MCU kid." he told her, starting up the car. She took a moment to think of what the MCU stood for, knowing she had read it somewhere before, and her dad mentioning it to her as well.__Major…something…unit. Agh what is it? Major…unit.__Then it hit her._

_"Major Crimes Unit? I'm not a criminal!" she shouted at the officer._

_"Sorry kid, but with your charges, and the location of your dad's work, I'm under strict order to bring you there." She slumped back into her seat at his words._

"Was she searched?" the woman at the desk asked as her fingers finally left the keyboard.

"Only her pockets, we didn't find anything, c'mon Tiff she's coming from a party what's she gonna carry a sledge hammer?" the officer scoffed. _Yeah that's what you think, asshole._

"License?"

"Nothing."

The woman laughed.

"Kid, holding a party like that and not even having a license, just makes ya look even worse to the cops." she chuckled, now writing down on some files held in a folder on her desk. Eilish kept quiet as she waited with the cop who arrested her, watching the woman fill out the rest of her files and handing them to the officer.

"Tonight is your lucky night kid! You're going to meet one of our celebrities." the woman said as the officer escorted her through a door. She was then brought through a few small hallways, and led to a staircase that was accessed by a code punched into the door. As they walked down the scummy stairs, the sound of slamming doors, shouting, and cursing grew louder and louder. They then walked through a door where there was a long hallway leading into a large room where she could partially see a set of bars with men leaning on the inside of them.

As they got closer she began to see nasty looking men, _criminals,_shouting at each other and the officers, holding threats against one another…particularly someone who was sitting in the front cell by himself. His face looked really familiar…well one that you didn't see everyday. He had dark moss-green sweaty hair, both tangled and wavy, strands of it falling against his ghost white face due to the white cracked face paint. There was black around his eyes, fading up by his temples into a light grey. And then there was his smile…a long red _permanent_smile, due to the ugly scars that traveled off the corners of his mouth.

_The Joker._

She remembered her father mentioning him a few times in the past few weeks, and there was no doubt that this was him. He sat there pleasantly as if he was in his own little world, ignoring the shouts and threats coming from the men in the cell behind him. Eilish swallowed hard as their eyes met, making her quickly look somewhere else as the officer and her got closer to the long room of cells. The room then echoed with whistles and howl's coming from the cells. Her face turned red at the comments that were made to her.

"I guess I am gonna have some fun tonight!" one of the men shouted. Another officer walked up to her, his nametag reading "Commissioner Gordon".

"All of the holding cells are full…are we putting her in with the animals, or the freak?" the officer next to me asked. The man named Gordon sighed, placing his hands on his hips and looking towards the cells.

"No cells are open in the lower wing either?" he asked, watching as the officer shook his head 'no'.

"They've filled up tonight Jim." the officer told him. Gordon sighed again.

"Well…put her in with the clown."

"Are you sure? I mean-."

"She'd be eaten alive by the men in the other cells." Gordon stated, making Eilish swallow hard at the thought. The officer then nodded, grabbing Eilish's hands to release the handcuffs. She soon felt relieved as the cuffs slid off her wrists. She began to rub her wrists gently, but stopped as the officer grabbed her arm and led her over to the cell.

"Don't touch her!" She saw Gordon shout and point to the Joker. Her eyes glanced at the Joker who snickered and looked away. She began to shake a little as she was put into the cell, flinching as she heard the cell door slam shut.

Eilish walked over slowly to the run-down bench the Joker was sitting on, going all the way to the corner, as far away as she could get from him.

"Hey baby, think you can suck me off through these bars?" one of the men asked through the cell behind her. Her face burned with embarrassment that she was being treated this way by a bunch of criminals. She crossed her arms, gently stroking them with her hands to comfort herself. She then slowly turned her head to get one more glimpse of the famous 'Joker', not expecting him to be staring right at her, his eyes giving off the feeling that he was reading her every thought. Her eyes widened a little with shock as she quickly looked away from him, her heart about to burst out of her chest.

"Leash?" she heard a voice call out to her. She looked up to see her father in his business suit storming into the room. She shot up and walked over to the bars to meet him.

"Dad! I'm so sorry I-, this isn't my fault I-." she couldn't decide which words she really needed to get out.

"Relax sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here." he told her, stroking her hair through the bars.

"I have to talk to the Commissioner first, just…stay calm." he said with concern in his eyes. She nodded at him and watched him walk over to Gordon who entered his office. She looked around to see the few officers that were around focusing on everything but the prisoners.

"Come on baby, its' just you, us, and clown boy ovah here. I'm sure ya daddy wouldn't mind." she heard one of them say. She looked over her shoulder at the Joker again who was looking up at the ceiling, tapping his foot. _I don't get it; he doesn't seem dangerous at all._

And that was her first mistake.

"Hey freak you know any magic tricks? Huh?"

"Yeah come on Bozo!" She then watched as the men began to shout insults at the Joker who sat there calmly.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, especially as he said nothing back. She bit the side of her lower lip and crouched down to untie her shoe. She lifted her heel up and carefully grabbed the small knife from under her foot, hiding it against the inside of her wrist. She stood back up; still biting her lip, unsure of what she was about to do was a smart idea. All she could think of was how pissed off she was at the men in the other cells. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the Joker, sitting next to him on the bench. She watched as he grinned, but didn't look at her.

"I'm not supposed to uh _touch_you, remember?" he asked. The sound of his voice made her heart pound.

"I-I know-." he cut her off.

"You _know?_Quite the uh, rebel aren't you then hmm?" His eyes then met hers, his eyebrow cocked at the question. He smiled almost adoringly. " I_like_rebels." she shivered at his words watching him flick his tongue at his bottom lip. She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. Instead she just held out her hand, which had the knife in it.

One of the men must have been watching.

"Hey, hey, hey girlie! Are you insane? That ain't such a good idea!" she heard the man warn her. Before she could think twice, the Joker chuckled, slowly taking it from her hand.

"They're right you know…I'm a _bad boy._" He then began to laugh more, suddenly lashing out at her grabbing her throat and pushing her against the bars. She grunted as her head smacked against them. The sound caught the officer's attention and everyone else's. She heard guns cock as more officers raced into the room, the tension making everyone silent as he held the sharp blade against her throat. She watched as he licked his lips, his cold rough hands squeezing tightly against her delicate jaw. His head then moved closer to hers, his lips moving passed her cheek and next to her ear.

"You're a pretty little thing…" she heard him whisper, feeling him shifting his feet as he turned the blade over. " But looks can be deceiving."

There was then a loud explosion.

Bricks began to fly everywhere; screams of agony and shouts filled the air. He cocked his head to the side.

"That's my cue." he sang. He smiled widely then tilted his head back and let out a dark cackle. He let her go and started to back away from her.

"Seeya 'round" he winked at her, only to disappear into the smoke that was quickly building up in the room.

"Leash!" her father shouted, running towards her. She buried her head into his chest.

"It's alright…everything's alright."

**Reviews are appreciated! Sorry about the lack of Joker in the first chapter, but there will be tons of him later on.**


	2. Gotham Bank

**Alright Chapter 2, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, Joker is in this chapter! And there will be a lot of him in the chapters to come. The bad news is, when I got a new computer I wrote the last 2 chapters on it and accidentally deleted them. I do remember most of it but they might take a bit longer to rewrite. Anyway, thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Dad it wasn't my fault!" Eilish screamed, throwing her arms into the air with frustration.

"Look at this place Camren! Look at it!" her father furiously shouted back. Her arms slowly dropped down to her sides, knowing fully well he was really pissed off when he called her by her middle name. The few buttons at the top of his shirt were unbuttoned, showing his glistening sweat from the anger raging inside him.

"The house is trashed, the kitchen smells like pure liquor!" he placed his hands on his hips walking near the kitchen counter where he suddenly threw his arm out to swipe bottles of Absolut and Jack Daniels on to the marble floor. The sounds of the glass shattering over the floor made her flinch. He began to pace back and forth through the kitchen.

"I don't drink dad…you know that! And I swear I was going to clean this all up when the party was over." she tried desperately to explain.

"Yeah Leash? I'm sure you did," he said with sarcasm, "then what about the drugs huh? Can you find an excuse for that one too?" She sighed, knowing that if she snitched on Stacey she would never hear the end of it, considering the fact her father knew her very well.

"It wasn't mine." she said softly, cupping her arm.

"Then whose is it?"

"I don't know-."

"Oh, alright…so a ghost just happened to come floating into the house and directly to your bedroom where he accidentally dropped a shit load of cocaine on your bed!" his face was a dark red, the veins in his temples popping out over his forehead. She didn't know what to say.

"Dad you should know it wasn't mine! They took a goddamn drug test in front of you!" she snapped at him. He sighed with frustration, bringing his thumb and index finger over his temples.

"Start cleaning up." He said calmly looking away from her. Her jaw dropped at his words as she then quickly glanced at the clock.

"Dad it's like four in the morning-."

"You won't be going to school tomorrow," he quickly pointed a finger at her, "you'll be going nowhere without me there…when you aren't in school, you're with me." he walked passed her, leaving her to a dump.

_(Thursday)_

A few days had passed, and it was soon to be the end of the week. She decided she wouldn't go back to school until everything had calmed down, and the tension with her and her father had eased. When she wasn't cleaning the house, she was sitting in an office chair next to the large window of the 48th floor of Wayne Tower. She watched as her cell phone vibrated against her father's desk.

"One new message from Maria," he read aloud to her, "_delete."_Eilish rolled her eyes at her dad who was enjoying her punishment. She sat there looking out the window as the sound of phones and keyboards clicking filled her ears.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" she asked solemnly, still looking out the window. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he nodded.

"You have no idea." she folded her arms and slumped back into her chair, tired from all of the cleaning she had to do by herself the passed few days. Her thoughts were then interrupted as her father's office phone began to obnoxiously ring. He answered it only to hang up seconds later.

"Lunch break." he said as he swiveled around in his chair. He stood up and stretched.

"There's a deli around the corner, why don't we go check it out," he suggested. Eilish pulled herself to her feet, stretching as well.

"Sure." she said softly.

"Alright well why don't you go run down to the bank for me, it should be across the street from the Deli, I'll meet up with you as soon as I get these folders upstairs." he said handing her his credit card. "Take out twenty ok? I want a receipt." she took the card from his hand and watched has he grabbed the folders from his desk.

"Alright." she walked out of his office and towards the elevator.

Eilish lazily walked down the streets of Gotham, not bothering to move out of the way for the large crowds of workmen shuffling by her. She was lost in a daze, thinking back to the terrible night she had the few days before. She began to regret everything she had done that week, wishing she didn't have to be locked up, especially with the Joker threatening her. Although he didn't injure her, he sure had left a scar on her mind. The time she spent alone with access to a computer or even newspaper, she read everything she could on the infamous Joker. It wasn't hard to find information about him, he was obviously a big deal to everyone walking the streets. Yet she still didn't understand, if he was such a dangerous criminal, why he didn't just kill her on the spot. The people in the news made it seem like she would have nightmares for weeks if she just looked at him.

She was suddenly yanked backwards by the arm, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She turned around sharply towards the person who grabbed her.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed at the old man who grabbed her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." he told her, taking a hit off of his cigarette. Eilish gave the man a confused look before she looked towards the bank she was about to walk into.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" she asked him, trying to see through the dark glass doors. In seconds the glass doors exploded, shards of glass flying everywhere, covering the stone steps of the bank. She flinched and covered her head as the shards rapidly hit the ground around her. She looked up only to hear gunshots and the faint screams of people inside and outside of the bank.

"That's what's going on." she heard the man say behind her, pointing to the destroyed entrance of the bank. A group of people began to emerge from the bank, all of them wearing what looked to be clown masks, and holding large guns. The streets were now in panic, as large crowds of people were now screaming and running passed her to get away. She didn't know what to do as the masked men were running in her direction, the fear made her unable to move.

She watched as the men were soon headed towards the street where an old SUV was waiting for them. Eilish soon began to realize what was happening, and knew she needed to get out of the area fast. She turned around to see that the old man had disappeared with the panicking people who flooded the streets. She then looked back to the SUV where the masked men began gathering into the truck. Before she could figure out where she could go, her eyes stopped on one of the masked men who seemed to be staring directly at her. She swallowed hard, watching as he stepped back down from the truck, and closed the door. He looked around casually before he began to advance towards her.

She began to back up a little, not knowing what to do. She looked at the sidewalk behind her that still had frantic people running and screaming. Her heart started to pound as the man got closer, forcing her to snap out of her daze and to turn around and run like hell. Her body was picking up adrenaline as she glanced over her shoulder to see the man chasing her from behind. She gasped as she pushed passed everyone, trying to get out of the man's sight. She was able to push through the crowds and soon enter a dark alleyway filled with trash. She stopped and caught her breath, turning around to see no one in sight. She started to walk cautiously through the alleyway, glancing behind her to make sure no one was there. She then saw another road peering from the other end of the alley. She began to quicken her pace, passing another open passage on both her right and left. She stopped as something caught her eye. She looked to the passage to her right to see the man standing there.

She then dashed to the passage on her left, shrieking as she felt the man's powerful arms wrap around her.

"No!" she winced, and was able to wiggle herself free. She sprinted down the passage only to see a tall gate blocking her way. She jumped onto it, hanging onto the metal strips for dear life, starting to climb to the top. Just as she was about to throw her leg over, she suddenly felt a gloved hand grab her ankle and yank her down.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, escaping from his grasp once more, only to be backed up against the gate behind her. The man stood there calmly watching her every move like a vulture. She began to catch her breath as she studied his mask that looked like an angry clown. Eilish swallowed hard, waiting, which she knew was all she could do.

"W-what do you want?" she managed to say, pressing back into the gate as he stepped closer to her.

"_I just wanted to_talk." he said as he lifted his hands casually. It was a smothered, unusual voice, yet almost familiar to her ears. Her heart jumped as she watched him inch closer and closer to her.

"Leash!" there was a faint sound in the distance, "Leash!" she soon recognized the voice that was getting closer; her father's. The man turned his head slightly as if he was listening to her father calling her name. He then turned his head back, his eyes burning into her's as he was now inches away from her.

"_Leash?"_he asked, resting his hand on the gate next to her head. "_That's a pretty name, hmm?"_

"Eilish goddamn it, where are you!" her father shouted again, his voice much closer this time.

"_It's also something used to control uh…_animals_."_the man said, his eyes burning holes into hers. "_Funny how a simple little thing, can turn out to be so…powerful, hm?"_ she looked away from the man, trying not to listen to what he was saying. He then moved his head in front of hers, forcing her to turn back and face him.

"Eilish!" her father shouted again. The man sighed and looked at the watch on the wrist that wasn't on the gate.

"_It seems we're going to uh have to do this some other time…_Leash." His words sent a quiver down her back. He shifted the weight on his feet, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. He glanced back at the opening of the alleyway, listening to the calls from her father.

"_Don't worry,"_ he said, after seeing the scared look in her eyes, "_I'll let Daddy Dearest keep you for now."_he hissed, sliding his hand off the gate, purposely touching her neck as he did. Eilish watched in shock and horror as the man casually walked out of the passage and towards the street where the same old SUV she had seen earlier waited for him. He quickly climbed into the backseat only to speed off seconds later

She slowly walked out of the alleyway, close to tears. She didn't know what to say or even think.

"Eilish, sweetie there you are, I was so worried, I heard what happened and tried to get down here as fast as I could but-." Eilish cut him off as she gained her voice back.

"Dad, I'm fine…really. I didn't eve go into the bank…I was just hiding." she lied, forming a weak smile. He sighed, taking deep breaths.

"Let's get you home."

_(Monday)_

"So you got arrested?" Kat shouted a bit too loud during lunch the next Monday. Eilish blushed a little as a few heads turned in her direction.

"Yea but…whatever." she replied, looking down at her plate.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that, with all of the other rumors going around." Kat said. Eilish rolled her eyes. _Thanks that makes me feel much better._

"Perfect." Eilish said dryly.

"I guess you don't want to hear then?" Kat asked awkwardly.

"No."

"Oh Leashy!" her brother's voice sang behind her. She looked over watching as her brother grabbed a chair, sitting next to her. Annoyed, Eilish rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"Hey now don't give me that look." he said as his smile faded.

"Well Zach, maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't ditch me at the party, since it was your fault anyway." she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry ok? Things just got a little crazy and I didn't know how to handle it…I'll make it up to ya, I promise." he held out his pinky finger towards her, watching her sigh and grabbing it with hers.

"Later, ladies." he saluted the rest of her table as they all watched him leave. She waited for someone to say how they both looked so much alike when they were together, but nothing came.

"So you can't even go outside of your house without your dad?" Kat asked in shock. Eilish nodded.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." she stabbed her food angrily with her fork.

"Well, I guess you could say it's better then being locked up with that clown dude." Kat said under her breath. Eilish looked up at the comment, thinking back to the Joker and the masked man who had chased her only days before.

"How did you know about that?" Eilish asked her curiously. Kat tilted her head.

"About what?"

"Being locked up with the Joker." She said softly, so others wouldn't hear.

"Oh…I was just kidding, he was on the news the whole weekend. Why did you actually see him?" All eyes were now staring at her. She felt her face turn read and hesitated before saying anything, then continued to eat.

"No," she laughed nervously, "that would have been crazy…"

Eilish looked down at her food and suddenly felt full.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to have some fun on that trip to the museum, that'll cheer you up." Her friend Victoria, who had been sitting next to her, added.

"Yeah, I think Vick's right, being under lock down is gonna get to you." Kat agreed. Eilish nodded her head softly, thinking back to the MCU and the bank. _It can't get worse._

**So what do you think? Just to clear things up, the masked man is the Joker, although Eilish doesn't know that just yet. Sorry I gave him such a short part, but as I said before the next chapters have a lot of him. Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Leather Never Felt So Cold

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! It's really inspiring to let me know that you all are enjoying my story, it makes me want to continue it. So this chapter is Joker-Loaded for those of you who are utterly and completely obsessed with him of course! Yes…you know who you are. Anyway, the italics in the beginning is the Joker's POV the night he went to the MCU, just incase anyone gets confused. Other then that, the rest of the chapter is pretty straight forward, and the action is soon to begin! Enjoy!**

"_Ya know officer, you remind me of someone I've uh…_killed _before." The Joker growled as he held the officer's jaw between his leather fingers. His short cold blade shimmered in the moonlight as he held it up against the officer's cheek._

"_Except, he looked a little like this!" the Joker cackled, staring into the Officer's eyes, who was now a nervous wreck, and went to slit the man's cheek but was stopped when he was pried off of him, and pinned to the ground. _

"_Stay down you son of a bitch!" Gordon's voice shouted as a few of his cops started to cuff the Joker's hands. The Joker grunted as he hit the ground, letting the officers bind his hands together with ease. _

"_Or what, hmm? Going to stick the Bat on me again?" the Joker let out a husky cackle at his words, that only he seemed to find amusing. He was then pulled up to his feet by the group of cops around him._

"_Get him the hell out of here!" one of the cops shouted. _

_The Joker sat calmly in his cell alone, ignoring the strong vibrations of the bars behind his head that were purposely being hit by the other inmates from the cell behind him. _

"_Hey clown, make us laugh!" _

"_Ain't so tough now huh? Locked up like a little birdie being taunted by the cat aye?"_

"_Hey freak! Maybe I can hook you up to go back to the freak show down town where you really belong!"_

_The Joker sat smugly on the bench, holding back his giggles into a sleek smile. The comments soon came to an end when there was new prey to pick on. The Joker looked over to what they were all howling and cheering at. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a young girl was being brought into the room. _Beautiful. _He thought to himself, studying her every detail. He began to stare at her eyes, trying to pull apart her every emotion, but was unsuccessful as she quickly looked away, which allowed him to see one emotion she was feeling: fear. _

_His smiled widened as the cops led her into his cell, sneering as Gordon's voice shouted at him. Excitement started to boil inside him, loving the fear that was glowing off of her. He watched at the corner of his eye as she sat down at the very end of the cell. After listening to a few of the comments the men were making towards her, he turned his head to study her once more, waiting for her to look at him. She finally, slowly turned her head to look at him. Startled, she quickly looked back. _

_Annoyed, yet satisfied, he gave up, turning away and resting his head back against the bars as he was doing before. He began counting down from 60 in his head, half listening to what was going on around him. Closing his eyes, he waited patiently…waiting…waiting…_

_He opened his eyes to see the girls father walking into another room. He looked away, watching at the corner of his eye the girl beginning to walk towards him. Controlling his eagerness as she sat down closely next to him, he looked over at her, still counting in his head. _

_Smoothly taking the knife from her, he exploded with excitement, holding her against the steel bars. Finally able to look into her eyes, he stared deeply as his count was almost done. He then smiled adoringly at her, feeling her flinch as the wall exploded behind him. Knowing he didn't have time to stick around, he gave the girl one last look he knew would be in her thoughts for a while. _

_---_

"Dad this is really getting ridiculous." Eilish finally spilled out at the dinner table. It hadn't been long since her encounter with the masked man who had chased her. She couldn't get him off of her mind…it's not every day she's chased by clowns. And yet all that has happened, her father showed her no mercy with punishment. She was fed up, only being allowed in school, the house, and his office. There was no more freedom, no social life, and she was on the brink of going insane.

Her father sighed, dropping his fork and picking up his napkin to pat his lips dry before he replied. They were sitting at a small round wooden table in the kitchen, all three of them, which never really happened since one or two of them was always out of the house.

"You think that after what you did, I would let you off the hook so easy? Your mother would be ashamed." she immediately felt tears in her eyes at the sound of her mother's name.

It was three years ago that her mother had passed; being murdered in the streets of Gotham City itself. _You really never know what you have until it's gone. _She kept telling herself. Her brother and her had taken the death the hardest, being so close to her since their father had never been home due to work. The death was private, only close family knew what had happened, others were to believe that she was out of the country.

"Mom would only be ashamed of what you're accusing me of." she said with a shaky voice, holding back her tears. Before her father could answer, Zach, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time, had spoken up.

"She's right dad…it wasn't her fault." both Eilish and her father exchanged shocked and confused looks as they turned towards Zach.

"The drugs were Stacey Richmond's, and she wasn't responsible for the boo- I mean, alcohol." Zach said softly, pushing the food around his plate. Eilish was speechless; she didn't know how to react and apparently neither did her father who sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Then who was?" he finally asked.

There was silence.

Her father then looked over at her.

"Is he telling the truth Camren?" he asked solemnly. Eilish gently bit her lower lip, staring down at the floor.

"Yeah." she said softly. She watched at the corner of her eye as her father nodded his head slowly, and looked back at his empty plate.

"Leash why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your brother." he said without looking at her. Eilish silently nodded her head, stood up and made her way out of the kitchen.

She wiped away a few tears from her cheeks as she walked up the stairs, her head pounding and her jaw aching from holding back her cries. She was finally able to pull herself together, grabbing her backpack that she had left by the front door near the stairs, and continued up the staircase to her room. She walked down the hallway to the last door which was hers, opening the door to her pitch black room and tossing her backpack towards the direction of her bed. Before she could turn on the lights, she was topped by a strange sound coming from inside her room. She hesitantly turned the lights on, and began to watch in shock to who the sound had come from.

"Ahh." The Joker groaned as he put the back of his hand to his smeared forehead, sitting on the edge of her bed with squinted eyes looking up at her.

"Don't take your anger out on _me_." he said in his unique voice that only made her skin crawl.

"W-wha…h-how did you get in here? W-why are you here?" she managed to ask, praying for someone to wake her up from her horrible nightmare. She flinched as he pushed himself off of her bed, stretching his hands over his head, cracking his neck and turning towards her. He then shoved his hand into his purple shabby coat pocket and started to search around for something. She stood there in complete shock, unsure if she should scream for help, or just stand there.

"Ah ha!" he pulled out a knife which looked strangely familiar to her.

"I must say…no one has ever…_handed _me a weapon before. I know, I know, don't ask me why but it seems like I give off this…" he looked at her confused, "_dangerous…_attitude to some _people._" he rolled his eyes dramatically. He shrugged his shoulders, lifting his arms into the air.

"Do _you _agree?" he asked tilting his head to the side, his tongue rolling against the inside of his cheek. She swallowed hard.

"I…I- don't…I don't know." she said, her voice shaking. She watched as his facial expressions kept changing, afraid to take her eyes off of him. He rose his eyebrows, playing with the knife between his fingers.

"Then tell me, _beautiful, _your name is uh, Eilish…correct?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to her. She backed up a little, keeping her distance until her back felt the open door behind her.

"Y-yes." she said softly, now wanting to scream for her father's and brother's name.

"Then what shall I call you, _hmm_?" she watched in horror as he ran his tongue over his red lip.

"You…you don't have to call me anything…I-I think you should leave." she said calmly. He furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes and pulled his head back with a confused look on his face.

"You aren't _afraid…_are you?" he asked almost in a surprised tone. Eilish couldn't answer, all she could do was stand there cold ad helpless.

"Do you know how to uh, conquer your fears Leashy?" he asked stepping closer to her, straightening himself up only to make himself look even more menacing. "You _**confront **_…" he growled in a deep voice, slamming his hand against the door next to her head, making her flinch, "them."

He licked the inside of his lip, staring down at the scared and helpless girl before him. Flashes of the masked man flashed in her head as his hand was pressed against the door, not taking her long to figure out that it was him. He placed his other gloved hand gently on her cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Her skin crawled at his touch, feeling trapped as his body was almost pressing against hers. She finally broke his gaze, looking down at his…extra long smile. It grew larger as he saw her looking at the scars.

"Like 'em?" he asked, moving his head side to side for her to get a better look. He flicked his tongue against his lip, leaning closer towards her.

"Go ahead…_touch 'em."_ he hissed, continuing to lean his face closer to hers, his face growing serious. Growing extremely uncomfortable, she gently grabbed the hand that was on her cheek and pulled it away from her, pushing back into the door away from him, which only made him come closer. He smiled at her reaction.

"Jeez…I won't bite ya." he pulled away a little.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"You're asking questions…" his fingers found there way underneath her chin, cupping it between his thumb and index finger, "but not the right ones."

Eilish gave him a perplexed look, still frozen in fear as she continued to let this madman talk to her when she knew she could have easily screamed for help. Her heart pounded fast against her chest at the feeling of his leather fingers against her soft skin, his dark aroma of gasoline and face paint filling her nostrils.

"H-how did you…get the scars?" she asked softly. She watched as he smiled widely, revealing his surprisingly straight teeth that seemed in desperate need of a toothbrush. He took a step back from her, letting go of her chin as he sucked in his lips, cocking an eyebrow.

"Now that, _my dear,"_ his faced leaned in front of hers, "is the _right _question." he licked his lips once more, moving his face away.

"But," he lifted his finger in the air as he turned around to face the small white dresser next to her bed, slowly walking towards it, "_that _is another story," he stopped as he reached it, turning around to point at her with his knife, " _for another time._"

"So," he said in a more up-beat tone, "do I look scarier when I'm let out of my cage Leashy?" he asked, turning around towards her dresser, shuffling through her things.

"I never said…you were scary…" she told him, watching as he examined the items on her dresser. She then began to ask herself why she would say such a stupid thing in the first place, knowing full well he was more then scary. He chuckled slightly, taking something off of her desk and sliding it into his pocket. He smirked to himself, turning around to look at her.

"Well tonight, you aren't as _**eager**_," he clenched his fists dramatically, "to be _near _me."

She stared at him blankly, knowing that he was obviously talking about the night at the MCU. She folded her arms across her chest, feeling as if she was being exposed.

"Unless, of course, you _do…_and you're just hiding it." he said in a suggestive tone as he raised his eyebrows. He the shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Hey Eilish!" she heard her brother's voice shout from downstairs. "Dad wants to see you for a sec'!" the voice startled her, quickly looking at the Joker who was now next to her, peering out into the hallway, knife still in hand.

"Do you know how _long _it took me to get here, sweets?" he asked as he turned back into the room, watching as she slowly shook her head.

"No…"

"Very, _very_ long…I gotta 'lot to take care of ya know? We're just going to have to cut this uh _chat _a bit short." he said, placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I guess that's too bad then…" she said with attitude, pushing his hand away, feeling like she was now out of danger. Without warning he quickly grabbed her throat, pushing her up against the door. She winced as her head slammed hard against the door, grabbing the Joker's fingers that were now wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Ahh…you were being such a good girl before…" he hissed, tightening his hold only to make her wince. She tried to loosen his hold, her eyes beginning to tear from the pain and lack of air.

"No matter." he grit his teeth as he squeezed slightly harder, soon loosening his old…watching as she hung on to his wrist, gasping for air.

"Just remember…" he leaned his head down next to hers, his lips brushing lightly against her earlobe. She shuddered as she felt his warm breath against her ear and neck, his leather hand still wrapped around her throat, "keep your friends close," she felt him smile widely as his lips grew closer to her ear, "but your _enemies closer."_ he whispered in a dark tone. She watched as he let her go, smirking devilishly at her, turning towards the hallway.

And with that, he left.

**Well alright, I enjoy writing that (rewriting it-whatever). Reviews again, are appreciated so leave them! I like to know that the Joker is still in somewhat his character, I also like to know if I need to be more detailed on things, I know I'm very brief on explaining rooms and such but I'm not sure if that bothers anyone? Anyway, review please! Any questions feel free to ask!**


	4. Like It Was Only Yesterday

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, I went to a friends house from Thursday to Friday (fell asleep at 4 am and woke up at 1 pm) which really threw off my sleep time for Friday to Saturday…then I was busy all Saturday and then Sunday came along and had a very interesting day to say the least lol. I know you must be all like "excuses, excuses" but trust me I've been dying to update this! Before I start thank you for the kind reviews, and alerts/favorites! So that being said, enjoy!**

**UPDATE: 8/14/11: I had to go back and fix this chapter, I usually separate sections (between past and present) with hyphens but fanfiction is being a bitch now haha so I just put it in parentheses just so it's easier to follow along**

Eilish had stayed awake the whole night, flinching at every sound she had heard, no matter how faint it was. She couldn't help but be on edge from what had happened the past two weeks, especially having a mad man appear in her house unexpected. _I just had to give him a fucking knife. _She kept running through her head, thinking back to her foolish actions in the cell. And yet, she didn't know who was to blame. _Maybe if I was arrested this wouldn't have happened…but he would have gotten out anyway. _She didn't know what to think, and before she could think anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock buzzing next to her ear. She shot up at the loud ringing, quickly reaching over and turning it off. Lifting her hand against her forehead, she could still hear the ringing.

She then looked over to the clock, realizing she hadn't slept at all that night. Groaning, she yanked the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, rubbing her temples; trying to clear her thoughts.

"Eilish let's go, breakfast is almost ready." she heard her father yell up to her. She was finally able to push herself off of the bed, stretching her arms over her head as she walked towards the door. Before opening the door, she gently touched her jaw with her fingertips, feeling sore from where the Joker had grabbed her. She swallowed hard, jumping as the door swung open, revealing her brother.

"You look like shit." Zach sneered at her with no expression on his face, blocking the doorway.

"It was your decision to rat yourself out, so don't go taking this out on me." she replied, folding her arms. He shrugged his shoulders, and then glanced at her door that he had been leaning on.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the door. She looked over his shoulder to where he was pointing, only to see a black and red mark smudged on her door. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, knowing full well that it was the Joker's make up that must have been on his glove.

"Were you so desperate that you had to make out with your door?" he slid his fingers over the make up, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Fuck you. Who knows what it is." she mumbled, pushing passed him.

She made her way downstairs, feeling her black plaid pajama pants rub against her legs, feeling lightheaded and exhausted from not sleeping. The aroma of hot chocolate filled her nostrils, pressing a smile on her lips.

(_Night Before)_

_"Boss…he's here." A burly thug said as he entered a dimly lit room. He folded his hands in front of him, waiting patiently for his boss to say something as he stood there in a black pencil striped suit. Although a suit as nice as his couldn't make up for his dark face, with a thick scar running across it._

_"What are you waiting for? Bring him in." the dark figure sitting in a large leather chair had said. He was sitting at a metal desk that looked like he had fought a high school faculty lounge for it. He was facing a dark corner of the room where a few filing cabinets were hiding._

_"Yes sir." said the large thug, who turned and walked out of the old wooden door that had a window on it that was always covered by blinds._

_The man sat in his chair, his legs crossed and his fingers pressing against each other's, his body calm and at ease as he waited for the door to be opened once more._

"Ahh, it seems like only yesterday, Al." _the man flinched with surprise, as the voice he had been expecting was suddenly echoing through his ears. He swiveled around in his chair, smiling up at the man in front of him who was sitting on the corner of the desk, tossing a pen up and down._

_"Joker, a pleasure as always." the man uncrossed his legs, and moved closer to the light, his pale face and slicked black hair becoming visible. His red tie stood out against his black on black suit, that he seemed to think fit his personality._

_"Aren't I?" The Joker smirked to himself, peering over his shoulder to look at him, only to look back at the pen he was still tossing. "It just,_ _seems like _only yesterday…" _he repeated. Al narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he meant._

_"Listen…Joker, we need to discuss a few things." Al said, trying to form a smile. He watched as the Joker hopped off of the desk, walking towards the green chalkboard that was hanging from the wall across the room. He picked up a white piece of chalk and began to write something on the board. Al watched in amazement, and then snapped out of his daze as the Joker looked over his shoulder._

_"I'm _listening_._"

(That Morning)

"So where exactly is it you're going again?" her farther asked as he put a white mug of hot chocolate to his lips, his eyes not leaving the paper he was reading in front of him. Eilish then realized she had a field trip today, making her groan as she stared down at the eggs and toast in front of her.

"Some World War II museum in the city." she replied softly, reaching for her drink.

"The whole grade going?" he asked, pulling out his wallet. She began taking sips of the hot chocolate, being careful not to burn her mouth.

"No just a few of the history classes." she wiped her mouth and went to grab a piece of toast.

"Need any money?" he held up his wallet.

"Yeah dad because I'm going to buy a Swastika to slap on my arm." she said sarcastically, watching as he chuckled a little.

"You're so much like your mother." He said looking up at her. Her smile soon faded at his words, looking down at her plate to finish up the rest of her breakfast.

"I'm gonna go get ready…I guess I'll see you when I get home then." she said softly, standing up and taking her plate to the sink.

"Yeah I guess so…well be careful." He said looking back at his paper.

"I will." and with that she walked back to her room.

(Back to last night)

_"If you haven't noticed, things have been getting really hot over here since your little escape from Arkham." he continued to watch the Joker writing things over his chalk board. "The police have been questioning a lot of my guys about our little operation going on, and I don't think blowing up the MCU is making things any better. You hear me Joker? I don't think you realize how many risks you take, not only for you but for all of us." Al explained, continuing to watch the Joker play with his chalk._

_"What makes you think I do what I do, for _you? _Oh _Al, really…_I just can't explain how it feels as if it were yesterday." The Joker stuffed the chalk into his pocket, wiping the white powder onto his purple jacket. He sighed, walking back over to the front of Al's desk._

_"Considering the fact that not only I, but everyone else in this neighborhood has helped you out in one way or another, how am I not to believe that you don't do things for the only people who help you?" Al stayed calm, knowing that it was the only sensible way to talk to him._

_"If you're so concerned about the way _I_ do things, then why don't you _do them _yourself?" the Joker smiled, glaring into Al's eyes._

_"I-."_

_"Please…_spare me_." the Joker interrupted him in an annoyed tone, holding up his hand to stop him. "Hey listen, the cops are just_ _doing_ their _jobs right? So as long as they're doing their jobs, you should be doing yours, do you remember what that is? Right, keeping your eyes_ open, _and your gun _loaded_. Which just makes _my_ job easier. Make sense?"_

_The Joker watched as Al sighed. He looked up at the Joker, tapping his fingers against the table._

_"Yeah, I guess I'm getting' paranoid, I feel like the Bat and his buddy Gordon are seeing through everything…the shipments, the_ _money, _you." _he sighed once more, only to stand up, putting his hands into his pockets._

_"C'mon_ Al_, you can't _honestly _believe that do ya? Unless of_ _course…you've been talking to your _buddy_ Monty." the Joker licked his_ _lips, raising his eyebrows at Al who looked down at the stained floor._

_"Well…he has been getting the worst of it."_

_"Of course he has, ya know why?" Al sighed._

_"He didn't keep his eyes open, or his gun loaded."_

_"Way to go _champ." _the Joker patted the side of his face, and then turned to leave._

_"So what's next?" Al asked before the Joker was able to leave. The Joker turned to look at him, cocking his eyebrow._

_"What? You can't just wait to watch the news?" the Joker tipped his head back and let out a dark, husky, cackle that echoed through the small room_. _"Oh _Al_, it really was only yesterday…"_

_"What?" Al asked, annoyed that he had already that about a dozen times already._

_"That I had written on a chalk board, of course!" the Joker tossed Al the piece of chalk, gave him an eerie smile, and left, slamming the door behind him._

_Al looked over at the chalkboard as he rubbed the chalk between his fingers. His eyes widened at the sight, looking over the Joker's violent drawings of Batman and Commissioner Gordon being blown to pieces, his laughter written all over the board._

_(That Morning)_

"This is ridiculous, I'm falling asleep over here." Eilish heard one of her friend's Maria say from behind her. She nodded, unfolding her arms and looking back to her two friends. She couldn't agree more, it had only been a few hours, and everyone had been bored out of their minds, and to top everything off, it had been pouring all day. She took out her phone that was sticking out of her light jeans, looking at the time to see that they only had 2 more hours left of 'torture'. She grunted and folded her arms in frustration. _So much for cheering me up. _She thought to herself.

"Why don't we just get out of here?" her other friend, Victoria, suggested.

"Where?" Eilish asked.

"You know around the city for a bit, they aren't going to notice." Eilish smiled at her two friends, knowing they really could get away with it.

"There's an exit over there, we will just come back when they are getting back on the buses." Maria had pointed out. They cautiously looked around, realizing that their school group had already been far ahead.

"Alright fine." Eilish agreed, beginning to follow her two friends over to the exit, which lead into a dirty alleyway next to the museum.

They ended up running in and out of stores on the streets of Gotham, only a few blocks away from where the Museum was, knowing they couldn't get too far away. She was so over-tired from not sleeping, she felt like she had all the energy in the world, her friends saw it too…but as long as they were out of that museum, they didn't care. They soon grew tired of running in and out of different places, and just walked along the sidewalks in the rain. Eilish looked at both of her friends, who she always thought had looked exactly alike except the obvious height difference. Her friend Maria was almost as tall as Eilish, and Victoria was just slightly taller then her. Other then that, they both had the same tan skin, dark chocolate eyes, and long brown hair, yet Maria always seemed to keep hers curly.

"Leash what time is it?" Maria asked, snapping her out of her daze. They were about to walk into another store while she reached into her black zip-up sweatshirt to see that they were running late.

"Fuck guys, we need to get over there now!" They all sprinted away from the door and down the street, pushing into pedestrians and businessmen walking down the slippery wet sidewalks.

"You don't think they left do you?" Victoria shouted behind her as they continued to run down the streets.

"I don't know!" Eilish shouted back. _I hope not. _She thought to herself.

They finally made it to the last corner where they turned to see a few school buses hanging outside of the museum. They all slowed down, and made a sigh of relief, walking down towards the buses to catch their breath. They noticed that there was only one yellow school bus; the others were Coach's, which they didn't take to get there. They walked up to the door of the yellow bus, panting as water streamed down their faces and drenched their clothes.

"Are you sure this is the right bus?" Eilish asked as they advanced towards the bus.

"It should be." Victoria answered, knocking on the glass door for the driver to open it.

"What do you want?" the driver snarled as he opened the door. He was scruffy looking and bulk, wearing a large dirty navy blue sweatshirt and dark jeans. He smirked as he got a closer look at us.

"Sorry we're late, is this our bus to the high school?" Victoria asked awkwardly. Eilish watched her, growing uncomfortable every second they stood there.

"Yeah, yeah…of course, get in." Eilish looked at her friends with uncertainty, getting freaked out at the looks he was giving them. She watched as Victoria shrugged her shoulders and pulled her self into the bus, running up the steps, Maria following closely behind her.

"What? Are you gonna just stand there in the rain? C'mon get in!" The driver said. She sighed and slowly walked into the bus, walking down the funny smelling empty aisle to see ripped up and torn seats, and graffiti all over the inside of it. She stopped as she reached her friends who were all the way in the back of the bus, sitting down.

"I don't remember the bus looking like this when we got off." Maria commented. Before anyone could say something, they were pushed back against the seats as the bus accelerated forward at an unusually fast speed.

They all kept themselves quiet, unsure of what was going on as the bus sped down the streets of Gotham, making sharp turns, and sudden stops. After what felt about hours, they were soon driving in what they called the "bad part of the city", where they saw run down empty buildings, bars and pubs scattering every street as well as homeless people and thugs. They soon pulled into a damp alleyway where the bus came to an immediate stop forcing them to fall on the dirty ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eilish shouted to the driver as she picked herself up. Without thinking twice she stormed up the aisle watching him open the door to the bus. She was a few feet away from him now, and was getting herself ready to yell and hit him, but before she could do anything, a man came onto the bus and was then standing right in front of her…with a horribly familiar clown mask on.

Her heart skipped a beat as the masked man looked down at her, his head tilted to the side. She then thought back to when she was being chased…

"_Well, well, well, lookie lookie what we have here…" _came his unusual voice, smothered by the mask. She started to back away slowly as he inched forward towards her. She watched at the corner of her eye more masked men gathering into the bus with large duffle bags, listening to them talk to each other in threatening voices which soon stopped as they realized what was going on.

"Hey you mother fucker, get away from her!" She heard Maria shout, but was soon shut up as the Joker swiftly pulled a gun from the inside of his coat, pointing it directly at her.

"No!" Eilish grabbed his arm, praying he wouldn't pull the trigger. His head slowly turned towards her, the gun now pointing at her, making her walk back farther.

"_Today must be my lucky day." _He hissed, squeezing his other gloved hand together as he backed her up against the emergency exit door with her friends. He leaned to the side as if he was looking through the window, suddenly lashing out and grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her over to him harshly with the gun still in hand, the mouth of it pressing hard into her neck.

"_Bring 'em outside!" _he commanded to the other masked men as he dragged her to the front of the bus and out the door. He slammed her head against the bus, holding it in place as the gun in his other hand pressed up against the back of her head. She watched at the corner of her eye as her friends were brought out too. She listened as Maria began to freak out, cussing at the man holding her against the bus, only to be answered with a hard smack across her face. Eilish cringed, _please…this can't be happening. _She was soon on the edge of tears as the Joker brought his face next to hers.

"_Bring any toys for me pussycat?" _he whispered in her ear, pushing her up harder against the bus. She tried her best to shake her head 'no', feeling as if her knees were about to give out on her.

"_Well…there's only one way to check." _she looked over to her friends watching as they were being searched for weapons and cell phones. She then felt a gloved hand travel down her side and onto her hip, a red flag suddenly going up as she soon realized that he was obviously going to pat her down. _What fucking perverts. _She thought to herself, biting her lip as she held back her tears. She closed her eyes, keeping them shut tight, waiting for what he was going to do to be over with already.

"_Take your shoes off." _she heard him demand. Confused, she opened her eyes to see him now a few feet away from her, gun still in hand. She stepped away from the bus, rubbing the side of her face that was slammed against it. She understood what he was talking about, remember back to when she was arrested and had kept her knife in her shoe.

She did as he said and began to take her shoes and socks off cautiously, not wanting to glance up at him, instead looking over to see her friend being handcuffed behind their backs, tears stained against their cheeks. She then picked up her shoes and handed them to him, watching as he searched through them, to find simply nothing. He tossed them over his shoulder carelessly, leaving her barefoot on the wet muddy ground as it continued to rain. He lifted his jacket and reached behind his back to pull out a set of handcuffs.

"_Remember these?" _he asked shaking them on his fingers in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, turning her back towards him and swiftly cuffing her hands.

"_You're going to go to a similar place…like jail. You won't be leaving, and you're going to do everything I say. The only way out is if someone just happens to find you…" _He said as he grabbed her arm, leaning his head down next to hers.

"_And daddy isn't here to save you now."_

**I really changed up this chapter from how the original was for those of you who remember it differently…but what can I say? I tried to make it nice and long to make up for my absence lol. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! I get a lot of alerts/and favorites but I would really love a review!**


	5. 21 Questions

**Thank you thank you thank you for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story, and once again I'm sorry for the bad grammar lol if you look in my profile you will see why! Anyway, that being said I'm still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested? It seems that BETA's are pretty useful so I want to give it a shot. School starts next Tuesday! Ah, I remember saying that last year and then took forever to update my stories! Well not this year, I have dedicated time to write this for you guys, though I won't promise quick updates! Trust me if I could update everyday, I would. Now, as for the story, in this chapter it does get a bit violent for those of you who are uncomfortable with that, but not to the point where I'm going to change it to 'M' just yet. Enjoy!**

Eilish watched as her two friends walked obediently into the bus, their wrists turning red from the handcuffs that were extremely tight, and their faces stained with tears. They could only look down as the clowns behind them forced them up the steps. Eilish winced as she felt the Joker grab a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back slightly as he leaned over her shoulder to look at her.

"_Don't keep me waiting Leashy, I'm a very impatient man." _she heard him growl into here ear. She was shoved forward, catching herself quickly before she went face first into the wet pavement. She slowly made her way to the door of the bus, tears filling her eyes as the back of her head started to pound and burn with pain.

She felt the Joker's presence behind her as she walked up the first step, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She quickly turned around to face the masked man.

"P-please don't do this…I-." he soon pressed his gloved finger to her lips.

"_Ah, ah, ah…now, now sweetheart let's not do anything you might regret later." _his hand slid down to her throat, ready to drag her up the rest of the steps.

"S-stop…please! Y-you don't have to do this-." the Joker sighed annoyed as he watched Eilish beginning to break down.

"_Leashy…Leashy…." _he gently grabbed her jaw, moving her face closer to his, "_I haven't even _done _anything yet…" _he let her go and grabbed her arm, Eilish's heart wanted to jump out of her chest as he made it clear to her that she was going nowhere.

She winced as the Joker's fingertips dug into her soft skin as he pulled her up the steps, keeping her in front of him. Eilish looked up, her tears stopping as she caught the glance of her two friends who sat surprisingly, quiet in the back of the bus. She swallowed hard, not bothering to listen to what the Joker was saying to his goons.

"_Let's get a move on shall we? I'm getting antsy." _She heard the Joker say to the bus driver with excitement. She looked over and saw the driver give him a nod, and putting the bus into gear. The Joker turned towards the back of the bus to face his clowns, and her friends.

"_Now, now my dear passengers we are about to depart on our journey for today. If you would, your emergency exits are…" _she looked up at the Joker as he paused, lifting his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking, "_hmm…ahh that's right…there are no exits! So please enjoy the ride for it maybe your _last!" he shouted, only to snap his head back and let out a deep, bone chilling laugh.

"_Shut up!" _the Joker snapped as his goons began to laugh with him. The Joker roughly shoved her into one of the bus seats. She moved herself as far away as she could from him, pressing herself against the metal wall of the bus next to her, watching as he slid in next to her, taking out his gun.

"_Scared Leashy?" _she heard him ask as he cocked his gun, without turning towards her. After a few moments of not answering, he turned his head towards her, resting the gun against his thigh. "_Cause you should be."_

_(MCU) _

"Commissioner Gordon you have an emergency on line one." Gordon sighed at his secretary's voice. He put his pen down against the pad we was writing on and picked up his phone.

"Gordon here." he mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah its Ramirez…we got a call from a high school out in the suburban area…they lost three students on a field trip." Gordon sighed, asking himself why they were even called the Major Crimes Unit, when they were treated as a normal police station.

"Details?" he asked leaning back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Three girls…two of them 17 one of them 18. They were on a trip to the World War II Museum on Chestnut Ave. The teacher states that when they boarded the bus the three of them weren't there." she explained.

"Have you tried contacting parents? They might have had one of them pick them up during the trip." Gordon suggested, obviously not in the mood to deal with it.

"Not yet, we have patrol cars at the school right now searching it, and if they aren't there they are going to contact the parents." said Ramirez who sounded just as tired and careless as Gordon.

"Alright well, tell Stephens to get a squad down to that Museum to search the place and the streets. Can I get the names?" he sat up and picked up his pen.

"Maria Sanchez, Victoria Donnel…" Ramirez paused. Gordon looked up suspiciously as his pen waited patiently against the paper.

"What's the last one Ramirez…" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Uh…Eilish Jordans…she was over there the other week when the Joker blew the place. I guess I was just surprised to see her name again…you would think she would have learned by now, if it even is her fault." Gordon dropped his pen, his eyes widened as he remembered the girl clearly.

"Make sure you get those squads to that museum." Before she could say anything else he hung up the phone, shuffling through the papers on his desk, then suddenly stopped. He grabbed the phone, punching in a few numbers.

"Major Crimes Unit-."

"Laurie it's Gordon, listen I need you to bring up whoever controls the security surveillance system downstairs to my office as soon as possible." he hung up, running his hand through his hair, trying to think back to that same night as best he could.

(The Bus)

Eilish tried to calm herself the best she could, glancing over at the Joker frequently, who was leaning out of the aisle either to look at the driver, or her friends. She swallowed hard.

"C-can I go sit with my f-friends?" she asked softly, hoping he heard her and wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"_W-what's w-wrong d-d-d-doll face_?" he mocked her as he turned to face her, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. "_Don't like my company_?"

She eyed his gun that sat against his leg, shaking at his touch.

"I…I just want to be with them."

"_What? Spending the whole day together wasn't enough for ya?"_

"I don't see why I can't-."

"_Do I need to spell it ou__**t **__for you? Hmm?" _he asked, growing annoyed. She looked out the window, her thoughts filled with sorrow and hope that this would all be over soon.

"Where are we going…?" said Eilish softly a few moments later. The Joker growled, turning towards her.

"_This isn't 21 questions sweetie, so don't push me."_

In the back of the bus, Victoria looked down at the floor, her arms growing tired from the handcuffs that seemed like they had been on her forever. She looked over at Maria who looked like she was struggling against them.

"Don't waste your energy…we might need it later." Victoria said in a whisper, keeping herself visible for the strange masked man to see her so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything. But Maria still struggled; Victoria couldn't help herself for wondering what she was up to. She looked to see Maria's hand halfway out of the handcuffs.

Victoria's heart began to pound as she looked up to see one of the masked men staring at her. She stared back, trying not to fidget or give anything away. He soon looked back to the driver. Victoria looked over at Maria who had now had her one hand free of the handcuffs. Victoria felt excitement clenching her stomach, unsure of what to do. She looked back down the aisle once again to see the Joker now staring at her.

"_I think your uhh…_friends _are up to something Leashy…something I should know about?" _Eilish's heart began to race at his words. She slowly turned to face him, unsure of what to say yet curious to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Before he could answer the bus came to a sudden stop. Eilish looked out the window to see that they had stopped in an empty neighborhood not so different from the one they were in before. Despite what had happened, the sun made its way through the clouds and soon began to clear up. She then looked over to the Joker's clowns who began to stand up and stretch, grabbing the large duffle bags that she had seen them bring onto the bus.

Without warning the Joker grabbed her harm and pulled her up to her feet, pulling her against him.

"_Now-."_ Before the Joker could finish there was a loud sound that had come from the back of the bus. They all looked to see the emergency exit door in the back swung open with both Victoria and Maria hopping out of it. A rush of adrenaline shot through Eilish as she was able knee the Joker in his lower stomach. He hunched over, groaning for a moment, knowing she didn't have much time until he would recover.

She sprinted down the aisle of the bus, leaping out of the back only to land harshly on the pavement, her ankle falling under her as it hit the ground. She yelped in pain, realizing she was now in trouble again. She struggled to get up, her arms still handcuffed behind her back making it even hard for her to move. She began to feel sick as the pain from her ankle started to spread through her body. Once she was able to get up she sprinted after her friends who weren't much farther ahead. She saw that Victoria was behind Maria, due to the handcuffs on her, which she then realized Maria was able to get them off.

Eilish began to pant as she kept running, telling herself not to look back. She knew her ankle was slowing her down but she had to keep running. She soon caught up with Victoria who had tears streaming down her face. Eilish sprinted along side her, both of them watching as Maria was soon out of sight. A frightening sound soon reached her ears as she looked over to see one of the masked men had tackled Victoria to the pavement. It didn't take her long to realize she was about to be next, but before she could even prepare herself, she was struck in the back of the head, forcing her to fall to the ground.

She fought to keep herself conscious, groaning and wincing as she was laid out against the ground, feeling as if she was struck by a metal pole, which it turned out she was. Her vision was blurry as she tried to open her eyes.

"Boss, one of them got away!" she heard a faint voice say.

"_She's nothing to worry about, it's this one I want…" _She felt a presence standing over her.

"What about the other one? What should we do with her?" the faint voice asked again.

"_Nothing yet, take her inside." _the voice above her said. She felt a shoe slide under her ribs, lifting her up and rolling her over to her back. She cried out in pain as the pavement touched the back of her head where she had been hit. She tried to open her eyes to see what was going on, but her vision was still blurry, and at that point someone had lifted her up and thrown her over their shoulder.

Her head throbbed in pain as she was being carried, her hair falling against her dirty face, and her stomach being jabbed with by the person's hard shoulder. She opened her eyes once more, still blurry, yet able to make out a staircase…and before she knew it, she blacked out.

**Okay so I lied! Not much violence lol but there will be in the next chapter! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter I had a hard time writing it and I wanted to get something up fast. Next chapter will be longer and better…promise! Please review! I know some of you may not like to but it really inspires me to write more! Btw the Joker is the one carrying Eilish if anyone was confused!**


	6. Pain Comes In Two's

**To be honest, I thought a lot of people were going to forget about this! But man I felt so good after the reviews/messages/alerts/favorites all from an author's note. Well it's good to be back, and this chapter is a bit darker, not M-rated worthy yet haha but I'm 100% the next chapter will be. I hope you all enjoy this; sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I'm still a bit rusty! Enjoy!**

A sharp static pain suddenly buzzed through Eilish's ears. The pain soon spread over her useless body, forcing her to regain conscious. The deafening buzz still ringing in both years was enough to make her squirm against whatever had bound her limbs together. She soon heard muffled yelling, and felt loud vibrations from what seemed to be the cold hardwood floor she had been laying on for god knows how long. Wanting to take in a long breath to wake herself up, she was soon stopped as she realized she couldn't breathe through her mouth due to the duct tape plastered over it.

This realization made her heartbeat go through the roof, allowing blood to energize her crippled body. Trying to relax herself, she slowly opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a dark maroon colored wall. She became more awake as she began to study the wall in front of her that seemed to have rips and stains all over it. She then began to feel a burning sensation around her wrists and ankles from what felt to be a prickly dry rope tied tightly against them. She could feel blood and tears stained on her face and in her hair that had been sticking to the sides of her face and neck.

"_Aghh stop! Get away from me!"_ the desperate words were suddenly clear to Eilish, and so was the voice that it had come from. Victoria.

Eilish became aware that there was more then one presence in the room, or wherever she was. She tilted her aching neck up as much as she could to see a dim light against the wall where a bunch of shadows had been moving. Frozen in fear, she continued to listen.

"_Aww come on honey I promise ya' I don't bite too __**hard."**_a scruffy male voice growled. It was soon followed by a bunch of laughter, from what Eilish could only make out as three other people…men. She could hear Victoria whimpering, and breathing deeply.

"_Eilish!" _Victoria seemed to screech through sobs, _"Please wake up! I n-need yo-." _Only crying could be heard afterwards.

"_Sorry baby but it looks like your friend won't be wakin' up fer a while-." _Eilish froze as she felt a presence come close, breathing heavily.

"I stand corrected." Before she knew it she felt two strong hands grab her harshly, bringing her limp body to her feet.

The man's arms wrapped around her body, turning her to face the rest of the room where she saw one man sitting at a worn out circular table staring at a small TV, two other men surround a small red couch, and Victoria sitting on it. Eilish groaned through the duct tape as the man who grabbed her started to drag her towards the couch. Above the couch was a small window, where yellow dusty blinds fell crooked over it. She was then thrown against the couch, where her duct tape was suddenly ripped off, sucking in her lips to the burning and stinging sensation over her mouth. She then looked over to Victoria who looked a mess. Her hair was matted, her makeup smudged under her eyes from the tears that continued to flow over her dirty cheeks. Her lip and been busted, and there were long scraped under her forearms which weren't bound together. _What the hell happened to you?_ Eilish couldn't help but think. _What the hell happened to us? _Their eyes met desperately, yet both seemed too exhausted to physically acknowledge each other.

Eilish soon turned towards the three men towering over them, all of them with sickening smiles plastered on their faces. The man who had grabbed Eilish was hefty, wearing torn up jeans and a white wife beater, which couldn't suit him any better. His black hair was shaved, and missing in the front, along with one of his teeth. He wore a gold watch, his arms crossed with a few scars on both and a long tattoo sleeve, which a long dragon had stuck out. The two other men both wore dirty tan slacks with light colored work shirts, the man standing closest to Victoria had a red tie draped around his neck, dark black hair tied back into a ponytail, while the other man seemed to have no hair at all. Both were taller and fitter then the other one.

"Ya see honey? Don't you feel better now that your little friend can watch?" the man with no hair said, pressing his palm against Eilish's forehead, pushing her head back roughly. Eilish pulled her head away from his hand, scowling up at him. The man with the wife beater curled his fingers under her chin.

"I don't know Vinny she's too pretty to exclude."

"Fuck off!" Eilish snapped, fighting against her hoarse voice that felt like sandpaper.

"Ohh would ya look at that, kitty's got claws." The bald headed man purred at her, causing the men to laugh. He then rubbed his chin in confusion, and then snapped out of it reaching down to his belt and unbuckling it.

"Sorry, s'just wondering who was gon' enjoy this more." He smiled sickeningly towards Victoria whose tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"No!" she began to sob, pushing herself against the couch, "No!"

The man then forced his weight on top of her, but before he could do anything else Eilish was able to kick him in the side of his ribs, only for both of them to shout out in pain, only to remember falling on her ankle earlier. Then it hit her. _They took us…__**he **__took us. _The man growled, gaining his strength back from the blow. He turned angrily towards Eilish, leaning his face close to hers.

"Listen you stupid bitch!" he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"_Boys, boys, boys…_" the voice could have stopped traffic. Everything in the room seemed to stop; Eilish was convinced time did as well. She began to breathe heavily watching as the man who had grabbed her slowly let go, giving her an angry sneer as he backed away, giving her a clear view of the man who had been behind all of this. The Joker.

He had been leaning casually against the dark maroon wall, looking even more petrifying then she had remembered him being before. He had been wearing the same thing she remembered him wearing in the jail cell she thought had been years ago. His dark purple pencil striped pants could hardly be seen in the dark lighting, but his green vest could be spotted anywhere. The best covered a blue and white patterned shirt underneath that had been rolled up to the elbows. The purple leather gloves wrapped around his long bony fingers were smudged with his perfectly applied clown makeup that could haunt anyone. A strand of his greasy green hair fell over his dark eyes that seemed to be staring directly at Eilish.

"What's _ah_..goin' on _hmm_?" he pulled himself away from the wall, stuffing one of his hands into his pockets. "Porn no good these days huh?" his tongue slid over his bottom lip where his eyes soon met Victoria's. The bald man ran his hand over his head, half smiling.

"We were only havin' some good clean fun boss." His fingers then grabbed Eilish's jaw once more, lifting her chin up. "Isn't that right?" before the man could turn around the sound of a gun being cocked rang through his ear. The Joker had pressed the barrel against the back of the man's head, the fear in his eyes could only remind Eilish of what she had seen in Victoria's.

"If you just wanted to have some..fu_n_, I would have given you a _knife, _and the neighbor's _cat_." He grinned sickeningly to himself. His dark eyes then met with Eilish's again.

"Then again…they do seem just as _fun_ don't they _hmm_?" his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. "I may just have to ah…_take_ **one,"** he growled, grabbing Eilish's arm and pulling her off the couch, "for _myself." _

"Leave her alone!" Victoria shouted at him. Eilish could only stand there in pain, too tired to even think of doing anything else.

"_As you were_." The Joker sneered at his thugs, leaving Victoria to the mercy of them. She began to scream, alarming Eilish.

"Don't touch her!" Eilish screeched as the Joker began to drag her away while she struggled against his hold. The last thing she could see before being pulled around a corner into a hallway was the same bald man pulling something out of his pocket. As she turned the corner she could only hear the cries and screams of her friend.

**Short I know, but I wanted to get something up today and I knew if I wrote anymore it wouldn't be that good. Review please! I always respond to reviews/favorites because you guys are doing me a huge favor! Next Chapter will probably be up Monday or Tuesday.**


	7. One Last Goodbye

**I guess because of the new Batman coming out (The Dark Knight Rises) and the sequel to Arkham Asylum (Arkham City) is coming out soon, everyone is reading Batman fanfics again! So I decided to continue this story due to the high demand, and I will probably be going back to previous chapters to fix things up and make them longer and better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I also redid my profile page if you'd like to check that out (just some news and updates and what not). But anyway, enjoy! And also review please!**

"You're a _monster!_" Eilish practically screamed as she was thrown to the floor.

She watched as the Joker gently closed the door behind him, a dark grin spread across his face. She began to feel warm tears run down her sweaty cheeks, biting down hard to fight them back. _Dad…he'll get me out of this…he works for Wayne._

"You'll never get away with this. My dad's going to find me. And when he does he'll-." She stopped for a moment, watching as he slowly walked over to her, "He'll…" he crouched down, resting his arms on top of his knees, leaning his face close to hers. She pulled her head back, trying her best not to show any fear.

"He'll _what? Hmm?" _ He licked his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling as if he was thinking. "OH I _know…_maybe, he'll _throw_ me his _checkbook. _No no…_maybe _he'll bring the _police! The MCU! The S.W.A.T. team!"_ His voice got louder with every word until he threw back his head and let out a deep cackle.

Eilish could only watch him in fear and confusion, her body beginning to ache.

"Ya see darlin'," she flinched at the sound of his pocket knife, "No matter what he does, I _will _get what I want." The tip of his knife gently made it's way under her chin, lifting her face. "And _you _are gonna help me."

"I will never help you." And with whatever strength she had left she raised her foot and kicked him right in the chest. She watched as he fell onto his back, and struggled to quickly get herself to her feet. A sharp pain shot through her ankle after remembering that she had fallen on it after jumping out of the bus. Wincing at the pain, she limped over to the door. Before her fingers could even touch the doorknob, she heard an angry growl from behind her and began to scream as his fingers clenched her hair, yanking her back from the door.

"_Ah ah ah…._you're not going _anywhere." _Her hands grabbed the wrist that held her hair.

"Stop! Please!" She begged as he dragged her away from the door. She was soon thrown onto something soft, soon realizing that it was a bed. His strong legs were soon straddling her, the cold blade of the knife pushing hard against her jaw.

"I'll do whatever you want! Please…just don't hurt me." She couldn't help but feel desperate.

"_Hmm _I don't _know._" He gave her a long frown. "You _really _hurt my feelings." His eyes then grew angry, and his fingers were soon wrapped around her throat, squeezing any ounce of courage she had left in her.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her hands desperately hanging onto the one that was choking her.

"Please…" she said softly, looking into his dark, cold eyes. She then took a deep breath as he released her, feeling him get off the bed. She began to cough as she got her breath back, pushing herself up and rubbing her throat. He stood at the edge of the bed and watched her. Her tears began to fall faster as she heard her friend's loud scream from the other room. The Joker smiled.

"W-why are you d-doing this…" she asked softly, wiping at her tears.

"Mmm, tsk tsk tsk, you're a selfish little girl …_aren't you." _his sickening smile seemed to grow at her now angry and confused expression. "Your poor friend at the hands of those _filthy_ men, and all you can think about is _yourself."_ He licked his lips and growled at the last word.

"That's not t-true." She was now frustrated, but only with herself.

"_No?"_ he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of the bed. She winced as she almost fell to the ground as her weak ankle touched the cement floor.

"I guess we'll just _see _about that." He opened the door and pulled her with him, walking back towards the room she had just been in.

Eilish felt herself turn white at the sight of Victoria. She sat on the corner of the couch, makeup and tears stained on her exhausted face. Her buttoned shirt was ripped open and hanging off of her sweaty arms that had been tied behind her back. She then saw her underwear hanging off of the arm of the couch, and it was then that she truly felt sick.

The man she had seen before with the shaved head turned around to face the Joker, she watched as he spit in her friend's face, his hands quickly putting his belt back on.

"Sorry for the noise boss, it wasn't easy to shut 'er up." His eyes then looked over at Eilish who could only look at her friend who had curled up into a ball to hide her humiliation.

"It seems I may just have to get used to it, her little…ah… _friend _doesn't want to stay." Eilish was thrown against the couch next to Victoria, watching as the Joker walked closer to them. "_Maybe _we should just…let her _go."_ Eilish wasn't sure of what he was doing, but she knew that there was no way she was getting off this easily. "What do you think…_ hmmm_ Leashy?"

She opened her mouth to say something but it was as if fear had taken her voice away.

"I…" she glanced over at her friend who still wouldn't bare her face.

"Let's make…a _deal." _his voice was dark. She watched as he ran his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "I'll let _you _go, and in return my men get to keep _her._" He was now kneeling down in front of her, his forearm resting against the top of her legs, letting the cold blade caress them.

"Why can't she come with me-." The blade was now pressed against her lips.

"Ah ah ah…that's not one of the _rules."_ He sucked in his lips, staring deeply into her eyes. "_Unless…"_ she furrowed her eyebrows at his words. "You really _aren't _selfish, then perhaps _you_ can stay here with…_me_." He licked his lips, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. She looked over at Victoria once more, knowing that there was no way she would let them put her through this ever again.

"So." He smacked his lips together, his eyebrows raised with amusement. "Whaddya say_, hmm_?"

Eilish bit down hard on her tongue, hoping if she could bite down hard enough, she would wake up from this horrible nightmare. There was no way she could see herself ever being in this position. And now she had to choose, sacrificing her friend just so she could what? Go back to school? Get in trouble for throwing parties? Or let her friend who had already been tortured enough go back to her family, while she stayed at the hands of the most dangerous man in all of Gotham. And then she thought, _what would Mom do?_

"I'll…stay." She said softly, looking down at the couch.

"I'm sorry what was that? Could ya …speak up?" his faced leaned closer, mocking her.

"I'll stay." She then said firmly, glaring at the smile that was soon spread onto his face. The Joker then shot up, throwing his head back to let out a short, menacing laugh.

"E-Eilish…" she could hear her friend desperately whisper to her. She then moved over to Victoria and wrapped her arms around her, tears running down her warm sweaty face. "Don't…don't do this…"

"I have to." She whispered back. She then felt two strong arms wrap around her and pry her off of her friend.

"Get off of me!" She screeched, feeling the thug hold her tighter as he dragged her away from the couch. He soon stopped and held her against his chest as the Joker made his way over to Victoria, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Aww, what a good friend _hmm_?" the back of his finger gently stroked her cheek. "It's a shame you'll never…uh, _see_ her again." Victoria burst into tears at his words.

Eilish was still struggling against the thug's grip, gritting her teeth at the pain spreading all over her.

"I'll tell ya what…I'll let ya say one last…itty bitty goodbye." Eilish watched as Victoria's tear filled eyes met hers. "Would you..ah like that?" his tongue licked his lips. Victoria nodded her head slowly, trying to stop herself from crying.

"G-goodbye..Eilish." expecting to then be dragged away by the thug, Eilish then watched as the Joker suddenly pressed a gun to Victoria's head, quickly pulling the trigger.

Eilish's eyes grew wide at the site and sound of the gun, watching the dark streams of blood sliding across Victoria's face and neck. She screamed, bursting into tears and kicking against the thug.

"No!" she yelled, watching as the Joker wiped some drops of blood off of his cheek carelessly. _He killed her…I…I can't believe it. _

"You said you'd let her go!" she screamed at him, blinded by her own tears but could still watch as his figure walked over to her.

"Did I? I think our…uh, _deal _was that you now belong to _me."_ his voice grew deep and his eyes serious. The look on his face only scared her more. His eyes then looked up to the thug that was holding her.

"Pack everything up and get the car ready…including _her." _

Before Eilish could even say anything, a strip of duct tape was pressed against her mouth, and her wrists were then bound together by it also. She dropped to her knees as the thug walked away. She was exhausted…mentally and physically, and there was nothing she could do but wait. She forced herself to close her eyes and calm herself. Crying and fighting back only seemed to make things worse for her. She then felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair, and yank her head back. Expecting it to be the Joker, she was surprised to see the face of the thug with the shaved head. He leaned his face next to hers; her heavy breathing only brought him satisfaction.

"Your little friend was fun." She closed her eyes trying not to listen to him. "I get this feeling you'll be better." He pushed her head away, forcing her to fall against the floor.

Her eyes then felt heavy, and before she knew it, everything was black.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review! Next one should be in about 1-3 days!**


	8. An Apple a Day

**Before I say anything, I revised all of my chapters, and fixed them up a bit, just incase you want to go back and refresh your memory or something. But onto the previous chapter…thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You guys are honestly the best, and it's what keeps me going when it comes to writing! I apologize for my past chapters being short, so I'm going to make it up, and this chapter will be much longer for you. So I hope you enjoy and remember to ****review****! I respond to all of my reviews because it really feeds the fire (the more reviews I get the more I want to write) but anyway onto the chapter!**

"_Mommy?" the small girl whispered as she walked slowly down the large corridor. Her soft brown eyes studying the walls of Wayne Manor, where they were covered with huge portraits, flags, and weapons. Her small hands grabbed the bottom of her velvet navy blue dress, trying to find some way to comfort herself. _

"_Mom?" she called out again. There was only silence to answer her. A warm tear slowly traveled down her cheek, feeling lost and hopeless. She fell to her knees on the red carpet, beginning to cry._

"_Eilish?" he mother's voice finally called. Eilish sprang to her feet at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned around to see her mother standing by the door to the banquet room, her long black gown barely touching the floor. _

"_Mommy!" Eilish ran over to her mother who crouched down, letting her fly into her arms. Her tears were stronger now as she buried her chin into her mother's neck._

"_Zachary left me all alone." She pouted, feeling her mother gently rub her back. _

"_Oh, now now there's no need to cry Eilish." Her mother said now stroking her daughter's soft brown hair. "You're stronger then that."_

"_But I missed you, Mommy." _

"_I missed you too."_

Eilish's eyes shot open, only to be blinded by a bright light that could have been mistaken for the sun. She winced, closing her eyes and turning her head away from the powerful beam. She grit her teeth, letting her eyes adjust and her body slowly wake up. As she became more conscience, she soon began to feel pain and throbbing all over her body, mainly in the back of her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she then remembered why. _The bus…Victoria…The Joker._ Forgetting the light, she opened her eyes and quickly tried to sit up.

"Ahh!" she screeched, placing her hand over the back of her head.

"Not so fast!" she suddenly heard a voice say. Regaining her vision, she looked over to where the unfamiliar voice had come from. Confused, she was then looking at an old man…a doctor. He quickly came to her side; placing his hand behind her head and guiding her slowly back down the metal table she had been laying on. As his face became clearer, she then recognized the man.

"The b-bank…" she mumbled, watching as he walked towards a counter across from the table. He had been the old man outside of the bank, the one who had told her not to go inside. Confused, she watched his every move.

"Now, now dear let me just change your IV fluids then we-."

"H-Hospital?" her heart was racing. _Could it be? Did someone find me? Am I free?_

"Well...I wouldn't call it that." The man chuckled, bringing a cold bag of fluid over to the table. She watched as he unhooked an empty bag, and replaced it with the one he had.

"Alright now, let's get you up." He placed his hand between her shoulder blades, helping her sit up fully on the table. Trying to ignore the pain beating behind her head and now in her ankle, she got a chance to examine the room, which seemed to be a doctor's office. She looked down at her body; she was wearing a pair of blue scrub pants, and a black t-shirt. She felt a sharp sting on the top of her right hand as she grabbed the table for support, looking down to see the IV taped to her hand.

"Your foot seemed to swell down on it's own, I assume you've injured it before." she heard him say as she continued to look around confused.

"Where…where am I?" she asked faintly, ignoring his question. His face looked sad for a moment, his circular glasses shining against the light. He had white hair sticking out around his head, and the top of his head was completely bald.

"Maybe it would help if I explained to you just who I am." He suggested, looking down at the table and folding his hands in front of him. "I'm Dr. Charles Kippiano, graduated from the University of Gotham Medical School, retired about 13 years ago after working at Arkham. But you can call me Kippy. I work for the mob, of course only treating their injuries that is." She was shocked, but after all that has happened, she realized she had no reason to be.

"Is that why you were at the bank?" Eilish asked, letting her feet slide off the side of the table. Her quick movement only made the pain worse.

"Well, I was actually in the bank while it was being robbed, but the Joker had spotted me out thankfully, and let me leave before I had become apart of whatever mess he was going to make." He said as if the Joker was merely a good friend of his. And that's what scared her, maybe he was. "In fact, he should be down here any minute now." He turned away and began cleaning up the countertop that had been covered in bloody bandages, tools, and rubber gloves. Her eyes widened in fear.

"H-he's…here?" she began to panic, gripping the table for dear life.

"No need to be frightened, dear." He tried to comfort her, throwing his garbage into a small bin.

"I'm sure if he really wanted to harm you, he wouldn't have brought you to me." He explained. She gave him a confused look.

"He brought me…here?" she asked softly, trying her best to put the pieces to the puzzle together in her head.

"A few days ago actually."

"Days?" She screeched, finding it unbelievable that she had been out for such a long time.

"Your head took a lot of damage." He explained, soon turning towards her.

"_That…it did."_ The Joker's eerie voice soon rang in her ears. She felt her face turn white as she looked over at the door to see The Joker leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, and his eyes fixated on her.

"Ahh, Joker." Kippy greeted him happily. The Joker's eyes continued to glare at her. "She only just woke up, once her IV fluid is finished she should be feeling a lot better." She then forced herself to look away from him, listening to Kippy turn the faucet on and wash his hands.

"Ya know…_Kip."_ The sound of his voice only made her shudder. "That ah…_garbage_ looks pretty full." She looked up to see Kippy glance over at the garbage he had just thrown his paper towel in. "Why don't you go…_take it out."_ The Joker growled at him. Eilish's heart sank as she watched Kippy grab the garbage, wishing he would stay with her so that she didn't have be alone with this…_animal. _

(MCU)

"My daughter and her friends have been missing for days…and you can't tell me ANYTHING?" Mr. Jordan slammed his fist down hard on the Commissioner's desk, rattling his coffee mug. Gordon sighed, calmly placing his hands out in front of him.

"We're doing the best we can, I mean…Major Crimes Unit usually doesn't handle cases such as this, and with the construction going on here, we're pretty tied up." He tried to assure him. Mr. Jordan folded his arms furiously and began to rub to his temples.

"I just…you can't…argh." He growled and turned away from the commissioner wishing he could take back everything he had said to Eilish.

"Listen…I have two kids of my own…I can understand how you must feel, which is why when I tell you we are trying our best…I mean it." Gordon said as he stood up from his desk, feeling bad for the man.

"Well…you have my number." Mr. Jordan then grabbed his brief case and quickly left his office, slamming the door behind him.

Gordon slumped back into his chair, feeling a cool breeze against the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes as his phone that began to ring soon interrupted his moment of peace.

"Gordon."

"It's Ramirez…you might want to come downstairs…we have a visitor" He quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on and walking out of his office, avoiding the construction workers that took up more of the building then officers…thanks to the Joker.

Gordon finally made it to the entrance of the building only to see a group of officers, a secretary, and Mr. Jordan, surrounding someone on a bench. Confused, Gordon pushed past everyone only to see a girl being treated by a paramedic. Her skin was sweaty and dirty, and there was a handcuff bound to her wrist.

"Her name is Maria…she was one of the missing girls."

(The Narrows)

Eilish watched in fear as Kippy passed the Joker through the door. His eyes then looked over at her as he pushed himself off of the doorframe.

"So Sleeping Beauty…_you're awake." _He grinned amused at himself, sliding his gloved hands into his purple pencil striped pants. He slowly began to make his way over to the table, stopping in front of her to cup her chin between his fingers. "It's just…too bad you didn't need a _prince,"_ his tongue quickly ran against the inside of his lower lip, "to _kiss_ you."

Disgusted, she pushed her head to the side, pulling her chin away from his grip.

"You're nothing like a prince." She scoffed at him with anger, listening to his dark chuckle.

"Do you…ah…_know _what they call me around here, doll face?" he leaned his face so close to hers that she could smell his freshly applied, thick makeup. His fingertips then gently grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"They call me _The Clown Prince of __**Crime**_." He growled, baring and gritting his teeth. She pulled her jaw away from his grasp once more.

"Congratulations." She hissed sarcastically, angry and mortified, trying not to do something that would get her knocked out for weeks.

"Aww…what's the matter _hmm pussycat? _Tell me…who are you missing _most_," his hands placed themselves on the table, leaning his face close, "your _friend_, who's tied up nice and snug in the trunk of a car…" she gasped and looked away, folding her arms insecurely across her stomach, trying not to cry, "or…" she closed her eyes down hard as she felt the warmth of his breath tickle her ear, "_your mother."_

(MCU)

"Contact her parents." Gordon commanded Ramirez.

"I already did." Mr. Jordan told him. Gordon nodded his head, then looked back to Maria who was shaking. One of the paramedics looked over their shoulder to Gordon, standing up and taking their rubber gloves off.

"She has a few bruises and lacerations on her arms, she told us she had been walking for days with nothing to eat and she does seem fairly fatigued." The paramedic then looked back at the scared girl. "I think most of the damage is mental."

Gordon nodded and dismissed both him and his partner, finally getting a chance to kneel down in front of the girl. He tried to comfort her by smiling, and gently laying his hand on top of her knee, but it only made her flinch. Gordon tried his best to look shocked at the situation, but after reviewing his surveillance cameras and watching her friend give the Joker a knife, he knew there was something odd going on when she suddenly went missing.

Standing up, Gordon turned towards Ramirez and Mr. Jordan.

"We can't question or take care of her here." Gordon explained, talking about half of the MCU being blown to pieces. Ramirez nodded her head.

"Call Arkham, ask the warden if we could admit her for a few days to recover and question her."

"Isn't Arkham used for criminals?" Mr. Jordan butted in.

"Not all cases, they have a separate facility we use incase we can't use ours." Gordon said. After seeing the look on Mr. Jordan's face, he then added, "this isn't the first time the Joker has bombed this place."

(The Narrows)

She could feel the blood rush to her face as he mentioned her. She slowly turned her head to face him, shock in her eyes.

"How…how did you know about her?" she asked softly.

"Oh…_honey." _A wide smile spread across his lips. "I know _everything." _Eilish pushed herself off of the table, despite her pain, and walk towards the countertop, folding her arms, and looking at the floor.

"Walking through the Narrows…_all alone." _He said as if he actually cared, but she could hear the hint of amusement in his voice. "If she looked anything like _you,_" she could feel his presence behind her, "I'm _sure_ there was more then _one_ man who had their _eye_ on her." Instead of being angry, she began to cry, feeling hot tears stream down her cheeks, trying not to listen to his words.

"Please…l-leave me alone." She was able to mumble through her cries.

"I'm _afraid _I just can't…do _**that**_. Ya see, you and I …ah…we made a _deal." _He growled at her, leaning his chin over her shoulder. "And whether you like _**it **_or _**not…**_you _are_ going to do _exactly _what I say." She shuddered at the sound of his voice, knowing there was no way out of this.

"_You belong to me now." _He hissed into her ear.

"Boss I-." she suddenly looked over at the door, thankful to see Kippy walk in with a brown paper bag. He froze at the door afraid he had walked in at the wrong moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but Monty is here to see you." He placed the bag onto the countertop, then looked over at me, avoiding Joker's annoyed glare. "And _you _young lady, should really get your rest." She could see the sincerity in his eyes, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the table to lie down on. She looked at Joker, whose arms were crossed, watching as Kippy helped her back onto the table.

"Bring her upstairs when she's _ready._" The Joker snarled at him, as his eyes were still glued to hers. She broke contact by looking away, listening to him turn around and slam the office door behind him. Kippy raised his eyebrows at her as if she was a schoolgirl who had gotten into trouble.

"I brought you a few things to eat…do you haven appetite?" he asked, holding up the brown bag. She shook her head 'no'.

"You must eat something, your body is very weak." She then looked over at him, watching as he reached into the bag, pulling out a packet of crackers and holding out to her. She slowly took it from his hands, and began to open it.

(Arkham Asylum)

"I…I looked back just as Eilish was hit on the head…they were both on the ground and I…I just ran." Maria burst into tears in the bright white room interrogation room. She sat beside her parents who began to comfort her.

"Running away was the best thing you could have done to help them." Ramirez assured her as Gordon leaned against his chair thinking to himself.

"Did you happen to hear any of them talk about anything, do you remember what they looked like, what they were doing or, where they were going?" Ramirez asked, watching as Maria, wiped away at her tears.

"They all had masks on…clown masks…except the driver. But none of them said anything…besides the main one…but he only threatened us…he was more interested in Eilish." Ramirez nodded and looked over at Gordon, both of them knowing that the 'main one' she was talking about was the Joker, but she didn't need to know that just yet. "They also had bags with them."

"Can you-." Before Ramirez could ask another question, Maria's father interrupted her.

"I think that's enough questions for one day…our daughter is very weak and exhausted." Gordon nodded.

"We're going to have to keep her here for a few days so she can be evaluated." Gordon began to explain.

"Keep her here? At Arkham? Our daughter is not crazy commissioner." Her father objected.

"Listen, your daughter has just been put through a very traumatizing experience, and it is mandatory that in a case such as this that has been brought to the MCU, that she must be admitted to Arkham, where she can rehabilitate with therapy and also keep her body levels healthy. She had been out on the street for days." Ramirez tried to explain. Her father nodded his head, although still unhappy. Ramirez and Gordon watched as the family left the room, Maria then being confronted by a few of Arkham's doctors.

"Joker is up to something." Ramirez turned to Gordon and said. Gordon rubbed his thumb against his mustache and nodded his head.

"I know. I just don't understand what he would want with three teenage girls."

"By the sounds of it, I don't think he wanted all of them." She said, organizing the stack of papers in front of her.

"Right…it seems like he was really just after Eilish, and the other two just happened to be there as well." Gordon stood up and placed his hands on his hips, taking in a long breath. "See if you can grab her school file, and anything you can about her parents." Ramirez nodded, grabbing the papers and leaving Gordon standing in the room, still trying to piece everything together.

(The Narrows)

Eilish watched as Kippy reached above her, taking down the now empty IV bag.

"Feeling any better?" he asked as he then slid the IV from her hand. She snickered at the question, wondering how he could even ask such a thing.

"Yeah…great." She replied sarcastically. She heard him sigh, handing her a pile of clothes that seemed to be taken right out of her closet.

"I know this isn't the greatest situation to be in," he began to say, fixing his glasses as she examined the clothes he had given her, "but you must make the best of it." He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room to let her change. She began to undress herself, feeling sick as she looked at the large bruises scattered across her skin. She then slipped on the dark denim jean shorts, along with a thin white long sleeved shirt. Confused as to why and how he had gotten a hold of her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror, only wishing she was getting ready for school.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" she heard Kippy's muffled voice. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the door opening it to see Kippy waiting outside. He smiled at her.

"You look great!" he said kindly. She forced herself to smile politely, but 'great' was nothing she wanted to look like for the man she was about to see. Eilish then followed him up an old wooden staircase. There were two windows every time they had reached a floor, and every one of them had been boarded up with thin, uneven pieces of wood.

After what seemed to be hours, they finally reached the top floor of the building, where Kippy began to knock on the door. Eilish folded her arms, hoping that for some reason no one would answer. She then heard someone unlock the door, and swung it open. To her surprise, it wasn't the Joker who had answered the door, but the thug who had raped Victoria. She furrowed her eyes in disgust, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Whadduh you want old man! Can't ya see I'm-." She looked over at the thug as he stopped yelling, realizing his eyes were studying her, a sly smile peering on his lips. "Oh…you've brought the girl." He bit down on her on his lower lip, folding his arms and looking at her with hunger in his eyes. Her heart started to race, hoping Kippy wouldn't leave her with him.

"Err…yes, is the Joker around?" Kippy asked, clearly disgusted by the thug as well. The thug narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah he's here…why don't ya go run along now and I'll take care of her." The thug looked over at Eilish once more, giving her a sickening smile. Kippy nodded his head, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you around." And with that he turned around and left. She then looked at the thug who moved to the side, extending his hand towards the door.

"Welcome home." He smiled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms and cautiously walking past him into the apartment. Her jaw slightly dropped, expecting to see a scummy place with bloodstains on the floor and wall. Instead, she walked into a nicely furnished apartment that seemed to be huge. The dark wooden floors were nicely polished against the dark purple walls, the living room she was standing in had long black leather couches that sat in front of one of the biggest TV's she had ever laid her eyes on to the right corner of the room. In front of her, on the other side of a purple pool table, she saw a large opening that lead to the kitchen, with black marble countertops, a giant fridge that looked like it could hold a few bodies, and a long black dinner table. To both the left and right side of the living room were two long hallways that she guessed had led to the bedrooms.

"Surprised?" she flinched at the sound of the thug's voice as he closed the door. She then watched as he walked from behind her and towards the pool table where he leaned his back against, folding his arms and smiling at her.

It was the first time she was really able to study the thug she dreamed of never having to see again. He seemed to be about the same height as the Joker, possibly shorter, but his figure was bigger, his arms and torso beginning to remind her of the few football players she had regrettably dated. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark jeans, but it was his piercing light blue eyes though that were really menacing.

"I was expecting more of a dungeon." She replied, keeping her distance. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"What makes you think any of us would want to live in a dark, dirty, smelly dungeon?" he scoffed, his hands now placed on the pool table beside him.

"I guess it would just seem to fit all of you. You should be ashamed of what you did." She said angrily glaring at him, soon regretting it as he started walking over to her.

Eilish swallowed hard, standing her ground but at the same time praying she wouldn't be sent to Kippy again.

"It's no wonder the Joker picked you, he likes a challenge." Confused and angry at his words, she gave him her best threatening look that only made him chuckle. Only inches from her, his fingers grabbed a small piece of her hair and began to stroke it gently with his thumb.

"C'mon David leave her alone she doesn't need _two_ faces floating around in her nightmares." A voice called from the right hallway. They both looked over towards the voice that had come from a shorter man she had never seen before. He was only a little taller then her and had short black hair. His face looked much older and so did his green eyes, one of them having a long scar over it. He was wearing a black leather jacket and what looked to be the same jeans as the thug she knew now as 'David'.

"Shut up Oscar!" David snarled at him. Eilish then watched as a sadistic smile spread onto his lips. "At least one of them will be handsome." He looked back at her and winked. She pushed his hand away and gave him a disgusted look, listening as Oscar laughed.

"I didn't know you felt that way about the Boss, David…I'll let him know when he gets back." Eilish felt relieved to know that he wasn't here, but at the same time anxious to know when he was going to be back.

"I swear to God Oscar he should've killed you with Vinny." David was now walking towards the kitchen, following Oscar. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for a gun to be pointed at her head, or handcuffs to be put on, but nothing came.

"Hey Girl! Stop looking like a lost puppy and get in here!" Oscar shouted from the kitchen. She blushed, completely confused at what was going on. As she walked slowly to the kitchen, she began trying to understand why she went from being mentally and physically abused, to feeling as if she was hanging out with two goons at a bar. As she entered the kitchen she was again amazed at how nice and huge it was. There was an island in the middle, next to the chef-style kitchen and long table, where David sat on one of the stools reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Ya want some?" She watched as Oscar lifted his cup of coffee.

"Um…" she watched as they both stared at her, waiting for an answer. "N-no thanks."

"Listen Girl, I- hey what's your name anyway huh?" Oscar asked. She studied his face to see that he actually cared.

"Eilish." She said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Oscar nodded approvingly, clapping his hands together and turning towards her.

"Right, right, I wasn't on the bus but I remember Boss mentioning you a few times." She cringed at the thought, her heart now racing as she began to worry.

"D-do you know what he wants...with me?" she asked him, fear glimmering in her eyes.

"I can't tell ya that, but I can tell ya that your future is looking pretty bright." He said, hoping what he meant was that he was going to let her go.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say girls don't usually last long around here. But hey, you've hit record time so I don't think you have anything to worry about." David let out a laugh at Oscar's words.

"And you thought _I _was scaring her? Married for 16 years and you still can't talk to a lady." David laughed at him. Oscar glared, ignoring his words and sipping more of his coffee.

"Anyway, he stepped out for a bit, not sure when he'll be coming back, but while we wait, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Jesus Oscar…" David said, slapping his palm against his forehead and looking almost embarrassed.

"What? I feel bad for the poor thing, God only knows what you guys did to her." Oscar defended himself. David rolled his eyes and got up, putting his mug into the sink.

"_If you wanted to know Oscar, I would have been _pleased_ to tell you."_ Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice coming from behind her. She watched as both David and Oscar looked at the man behind her in fear.

**So! What do you think? The story is finally coming together and I can tell you guys that this is only the beginning, the good stuff hasn't even started and I can't for you guys to see what's going to happen! REVIEW!**


	9. These Clowns Weren't Funny

**So here it is! Finally! A new chapter! I felt bad for not updating for so long so I did whatever I could to get this up. I have the next two chapters finished, but I'll wait to put those up. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you really are the greatest inspiration to my writing, and thanks to all of the favorites/alerts as well! Oh and before you start reading, the Joker I'm using in this story is Lee Bormejo's... And if you don't know who that is or what that Joker looks like, google it damnit! Enjoy!**

Eilish stood there quietly, not daring to turn around to face the madman who was keeping her here. She could feel his presence behind her, lurking like a shadow as she tried not to show her fear.

"Uhh..sorry boss. Say, did ya' check the news yet? Our kid here is a breakin' story, seems like Wayne's got a lot to say 'bout it." Oscar managed to say with a mouthful of cereal.

David scoffed, "Wayne, what a joke. We could make more money than him in a week then his family has in a lifetime." Eilish's heart began to pound, unsure of whether to feel worried or happy in hopes that they are continuing to look for her.

"I'm...I'm on the news!" she screeched, suddenly close to tears. _News? I'm on __the news? He mentioned Wayne...they must have a lead...maybe I'm in luck!_

"Check the TV." David practically ran over to the living room. Following slowly, her eyes furrowed as she stood there and watched the horrifying pictures on the large screen in front of her.

**"Local authorities say the 2 girls had been missing for almost 6 days. With one ****of the girls in custody, now undergoing treatment at Arkham Asylum facilities, ****they soon hope to find whoever had done this. Any info Vicki?"** the screen switched to an all too familiar place...her school, where a woman with short blonde hair stood next to a bus. Eilish had a lump in her throat as she slowly say down on the couch.

**"Thanks Tom, well Gotham, it was this high school where three teenagers on a ****field trip to downtown Gotham's Museum of Natural History were abducted last ****Monday."** The screen then switched over to her own senior picture, along with Maria's and Victoria's. **"Maria Gonzalez is currently being evaluated and ****questioned at Arkham. Officials believe that the Joker was behind this after ****finding the body of 17 year old Victoria dead in this bus. Although the victim ****was killed by a shot in the head, she was left with two gashes in her cheeks, ****and her face painted...like a clown. 17 year old Eilish Jordan was declared dead ****yesterday after the victim told MCU officers she had been with Victoria the ****whole time. Back to you Tom."** Eilish suddenly couldn't breathe. _Dead? I'm dead?_

**"Thanks Vicki. Bruce Wayne had a lot to say on this case, after finding that one ****of the victim's, Eilish Jordan's, father worked for his company-."** the TV was then switched off, letting Eilish sit there in shock, watching as this horrible nightmare had become a reality. She felt helpless...her father, her brother, the whole _city _thought she was dead.

"This...this is all your fault..." Eilish slowly stood up and glared at the Joker who had a large, sickening smile plastered across his face.

"Well you can't give _me_ all of the credit! I certainly couldn't do it..._alone_..." his hand was held out towards Oscar and David, who both stood there with their arms folded. She began to feel her eyes water, and was soon filled with rage.

"I _hate you_!" she screamed, forgetting whatever was hurting in her body and charged at the clown, her fists clenched. She drew her arm back, ready to swing at the man who continued to smile at her, and as she did, she felt nothing as he quickly ducked and moved away. He let out a deep cackle as she continued to swing at him, growing tired as he easily dodged her attacks. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she forced herself to throw one more, yet again, useless punch. This time as the Joker ducked, he grabbed her legs and lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed in frustration, fed up with feeling like she had no control over anything, even herself.

"Put me down!" she shouted, slamming her fists against his back.

"Start packing." The Joker barked at both Oscar and David.

Eilish continued to hit his back and helplessly kick her feet in the air as he carried her down the long hallway until he had reached the last door. After entering a dark red room, she was carelessly dropped to the hard wooden floor. As she laid there groaning at the pain pulsing in her back, she was soon filled with fear as she heard the slam of the door. Before she could even look over at what he was doing, his strong gloved hand wrapped itself tightly around her delicate neck, and pulled her up to her knees. She desperately gasped for air as her fingers held on to his hand, trying to loosen his grip, but there was no budge.

"Now now, I think _one_ trip to the Doc was enough hmm?" His face leaned close to hers, his dark green eyes filled with amusement. She watched as his tongue ran against the inside of his bottom lip, baring his surprisingly sharp teeth. He then shoved her back onto the floor, forcing her head to hit something hard. She then looked over to see the bed post she had hit that was attached to a rather large black bed.

"Now...where did I leave them..." she watched in confusion as he walked to the other side of the bed, searching through piles of paper and drawers. "Ahh.." At this point, Eilish finally made it to her feet, fighting through the pain spreading over he body. She held onto the wooden bedpost to keep her up, her head dizzy from hitting the floor, watching as the Joker turned around, holding a pair of silver handcuffs on the tip of his finger.

"_Look...familiar?"_ he raised his eyebrows, smiling at the fear in her eyes. Tears continued to stain her cheeks. As he came closer she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the bed post for comfort, her face resting against the smooth cold wood.

"_Oh I know...I know_," his voice was sarcastically comforting her, his hand now grabbing onto the bedpost as well, leaning his face close to her ear, "How on _Earth..._could a girl..._like you_..." his voice was now a whisper, his warm breath tickling her ear, "_**possibly,"**_ he growled, "end up...like _this_." With his other hand, he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to open her eyes and look towards him. "_Alone...scared_..." and without noticing she soon heard the soft clicks of the cuffs against her wrist, "_desperate." _Her eyes widened with fear as she went to pull away from the bedpost only to see that she was cuffed to it. The Joker let out a deep husky laugh, watching her struggle against the cuffs.

"Ya know, you really are a pretty little thing..." his fingers grabbed her jaw once more. His eyes were filled with hunger and anger, his teeth clenched. _"Maybe_ I cuffed ya to the wrong _**end**_." he hissed, biting down on his lower lip. Her eyes then began to wonder across his lips and to his scars. The Joker noticed this and grinned, leaning his face close, inches away from hers.

"Not gonna _ask_?" he growled. She stayed silent, letting him observe her in the grip of his hand. _He's going to kill me..._

"Or are you wondering what your little...ah..._friend_ looked like when I told her _hmm_?" he raised an eyebrow curiously, sucking in his red chapped lips. "She was a _very _good..._listener_. Didn't make a peep!" Eilish furrowed her eyebrows in disgust, but he chuckled at his own joke, then grew serious as the sound of a switchblade rang in her ears. Her eyes widened in fear as he held the cold blade to her jaw. "It's a _shame_ your other friend didn't get to..._stay...although_...If you don't _**behave**_," his tongue ran across his lip, "I might just have to make a little _visit_-"

"No! Please...leave her alone." Eilish pleaded as his thumb pressed hard against her skin, wiping away a tear. He then leaned his face even closer, his lips brushed against her ear.

"_Are you gonna be a good a girl?"_ he whispered, his warm breath tickling her skin. She slowly nodded, biting down hard stopping herself from crying. "_**Good**_." he then let go of her face, and tightened the cuffs around her wrist, making her wince.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she shouted, watching him walk towards the door.

"Simple _really_." he stepped out the door only to turn around and smile, "because it's _**funny**_." and with that he slammed the door shut, and even then she could hear his laugh echoing into the room.

After minutes of struggling against the bedpost, trying to slip her hands through the cuffs and standing on the bed to get her hands around it, she gave up, sliding down to the floor hopelessly. _Why is this happening to me? What did I __ever do wrong? Why hasn't he just killed me yet...where are the police?_ All she could do was sit there on the floor, asking herself questions she knew she'll never know the answers to. After a few moments, she could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Her heart began to race as she prepared herself for whatever the Joker had in store for her now. She swallowed hard and waited for him to come storming in. To her surprise, the door opened quietly, and in came Oscar, who cautiously walked over to her. He then kneeled down,

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But listen," he looked around and spoke softly, "you are dealing with Gotham's...actually more like the world's most psychotic clown who will kill anyone who crosses his path." Eilish sat there in shock, confused as to what this guy was doing_. Is he trying to make me feel better? _"And guess what. You ain't dead yet kid. Now you can either act like his hostage that's gonna end up like that other girl...the dead one...or you can suck up whatever life you've got left in ya, an embrace the fact that this guy is givin you a chance to live." Eilish sat there in shock, trying to take in everything this guy was saying. "Just stop the crying and don't do something stupid like before, and go along with it, this isn't a dream ok? This is real. I know you probably don't want to listen to me...I know the way you see it is that I'm not on your side." he then let out a soft sigh, looking down at the ground. "But I am. I had a daughter too, once."

And with that, he gave her one last concerned look, stood up, and quietly left. Eilish's mouth was partially open, trying to figure out what had just happened and why. She then became angry at his words_. How could he possibly know what I'm __going through? He's just another thug...why should I listen to him?_ She sat there in frustration, thinking back to how this had all started...back to the party...back to the cell_. I did give him the knife...maybe it is my __fault...maybe...no. No...there's no way I deserve any of this. _The longer she sat there and thought about it, the quicker she realized how wrong she was...and how Oscar could possibly be right...maybe she should take his advice, if that's what you want to call it_. If he wanted to kill me, he would have that night in __the cell, and all the other times I had been with him. There's no way I'm going __to survive much longer if I keep this up. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just do __what he says?_ She angered herself at the idea that she had to listen to him, a man she watched kill one of her friends. Her head started to pound painfully after the damage and crying. Suddenly she grew tired, her body moved closer to the bedpost, trying to position herself as comfortably as possible. Within a few minutes, she was able to fall asleep.

_(Eilish's Home)_

"...Dad?" Zach said softly, walking into his own living room quietly, staring at the man who had been standing there for what looked like hours. His father didn't move at his own son's voice, it was as if he didn't hear it.

"Dad." Zach said more firmly, watching his father finally turn around. He tried his best to pull himself together, but Zach could easily see his red glassy eyes from crying and staying up all night.

"What is it Zach?" he asked softly. Zach looked away, his fingers tapping each other nervously.

"Grandma called," he finally said. His father swallowed hard, watching as Zach struggled to find the right words, "she wants to know if...um...well if we were making funeral arrangements."

"What did I tell you." he said immediately, starring hard at his son.

"I know what you told me Dad, but-."

"Eilish is not dead Zachary!" his father shouted, his face turning red and veins popping out of his neck. Zach stood there wide-eyed, frightened at his father's anger.

"Just because you think that, doesn't me every person we and she knows does...we need to tell them something!" Zach explained, making sure he kept his distance.

"Then you can tell them we won't be burying an empty casket." Zach sighed, watching as tears began to build in his father's eyes, forcing his to water as well.

"I miss her too, Dad...but she was in the hands of the Joker okay! I'm sick of pretending that she's not dead...that she's gonna show up any minute!" tears began to run down his cheeks, he began wiping hard at them. His father looked at the ground, and then turned away from him, back towards the photo he had been staring at all day. Zach shook his head and turned around, leaving his father. As soon as he heard him leave, his father grabbed the picture of Eilish that he had been staring at for days, and whispered to himself,

"You don't know Joker."

_(MCU)_

"It's a closed case, Commissioner." Ramirez tossed Gordon a large Manila folder. "You know Joker as well as I do. That other girl is dead, and even if by some miracle she isn't, we will never find Joker. He finds us." Gordon sighed, looking through the folder...staring at the pictures of 3 innocent girls, who had the misfortune of being in the presence of that...maniac.

"I agree detective, but we can't just close it...put it in the standby files." he told her, annoyed at the situation, taking a sip of his coffee. He had been up for days himself, getting endless phone calls from worried parents, schools that want better bus systems, and quite frankly civilians calling for a better police unit.

"You mean along with the other Joker files?" Ramirez said sarcastically. She grabbed the folder and tossed it into a large pile in the corner of his office. He let out a deep breath and watched as she left.

"She's gone." Gordon said, feeling a cool breeze wrap around his neck.

_**"And she's right."**_ came the voice of the dark knight himself. _**"With the Joker, **__**he decides when he wants to be caught, there's no way of chasing him."**_

"I know but...they're 3 girls...not the mob, not some Arkham scum...I'm just, fed up is all." Gordon explained, scratching at his chin.

_**"The case can wait, Gordon."**_

_(The Narrows)_

There was a soft buzzing in her head. She had been in a deep sleep, but could not bring herself to completely wake up. Suddenly, a loud bang forced her to flinch, her eyes slowly opening to the sound. Her eyes were blurry as she looked around to see three figures. Closing her eyes, she pressed hard to try and get rid of the blur but was unsuccessful.

"She's awake." she heard a muffled voice say. After a silence, she then felt a presence in front of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met face to face with the Joker. As her vision began to clear up, she studied him as he did to her. Instead of his usual purple suit, he had on a long thick, black coat. Under was a green vest that had covered a shiny golden tie, and pale yellow dress shirt. She then looked down at his dark purple pants, and over towards the voice she had heard.

"Does she need the tranquilizer?" David asked as she looked at him groggily. She then realized that she was no longer attached to the bedpost, but was now sitting up against the back of a couch, still handcuffed. Growing tired from looking around, she closed her eyes again, feeling the tips of his gloved fingers gently grab her jaw. Her head fell sleepily into the palm of his hand.

"_No."_ his hand left from her face, letting her head rest back against the couch. After listening to footsteps and the door opening and closing multiple times, she forced herself to open her eyes once more, but before she could see anything a black cloth of some sort was wrapped around her eyes.

"Everything's packed, boss." she heard Oscar say...or at least she thought so, it was hard to tell as she was falling in and out of sleep.

"Where..." she whispered, then feeling a pair of large arms pick her up and throwing her over their shoulder. In the back of her mind she knew it was The Joker, after feeling his thick greasy hair brush against her skin. Her body was limp as he carried her over his shoulder to God knows where.

"Where...where are we...going?" she managed to say, still half asleep.

_"Home." the small girl watched the moving ground as her mother carried her. They __were leaving what seemed to be a circus._

_"Did you like the show, Eilish?" her mothers voice cooed. Her small hands __gripped the back of her mother's shirt._

_"It was scary." Eilish said softly, her eyes watery, unsure if it was because __she was tired or upset. Her mother chuckled._

_"Why was it scary?" she asked, slowing her pace._

Eilish's eyes opened slightly, then closed as she remembered she had been blindfolded. Suddenly, out of fear, she grabbed the back of the Joker's coat, afraid she was going to fall as she felt him begin walking down stairs. She then felt the arm holding her legs tighten, and let her hands release themselves.

_"The clowns...they were scary." Eilish replied, frightened. Her mother laughed __some more._

_"But Leash, clowns aren't scary...they're meant to be funny." her mother __explained. Eilish then heard the sound of a car door being opened._

Eilish opened her eyes once more as the Joker stopped moving, and put her down from his shoulder and into what felt like a car. The cool leather seats sent chills up her back as it met her bare skin. She then heard a door slam shut and with that, she was out.

_"Not these clowns mommy. These clowns weren't funny."_

**Sorry it was short, just wanted to get something up!**


	10. AN Please Read

Well well, look who's back! God how many times have I said that to you guys? Honestly. Well hey listen. I'm writing this Author's Note for a reason, and I will get to that after I explain my absence. As I think I've mentioned before, I had to sell my computer back in October, and after working long and hard I got a new one finally and will now be able to update my story. The question is, I'm wondering if I even should? I would love to finally finish it and continue on with other writings (believe it or not probably with Harry Potter) but if I don't really have any readers then I will leave it as is and update the status of the story as abandoned. Please let me know.

If I do or don't decide to abandon it, either way I want to thank all of my reviewers and supporters through the years for helping me out and I'm really glad you've enjoyed my stories and I hope you continue to enjoy them :)


End file.
